A Girl's Life, AGAIN!
by xXxchiixXx
Summary: Sequel to 'A Girl's Life, For Me' YAOI. How can one boy survive at an all girls school? The answer for Sora? With huge difficulty... SoraXRiku TidusXKairi Resumed!
1. Sora: The Start Of Something New

**HEYA! **

**Yes it's me, with an alarmingly fast update. This is the sequel to, 'A Girl's Life, For Me?' so if you haven't read that, it would be a good idea to read that first…**

**And so, I shall start this chapter with Sora, and you shall see how it goes.**

**Please review.**

**Sora: The Start Of Something New**

The second year. I had stayed with my parents over the holidays. I have not seen Riku in this time. I hope he is well. I shake my head and once again, pick up my bags and struggle to the door with them. And, as I had done last year, I slumped down into a spare chair, and waited patiently for the Headmaster's speech. To tell the truth, I had a lot more respect after what he had done for Riku.

"Welcome, darling ladies. I welcome you to yet another year at Feria High school. I hope you do well, and achieve high, but I don't there is need to say all that. All I really need to do, is introduce our new students and teachers."

A pair of men stood up, both dressed in black suits. One had no hair upon his head, but the other made up for that with a wild head of red hair. James introduced them as Reno and Rude. Reno was the red head, who was going to teach Biology, and Rude, who was going to teach Religious studies.

There… was something about the red head. Reno. As his gaze swept over the crowd, I swear they stopped on me. His eyes… I just… couldn't focus on anything but them. I gave an involuntary shudder and looked away.

"Due to the unfortunate departure of Mr. Almassy, our music teacher, we have had to find a new replacement. Who's better than our own, Master Riku Almassy?"

What! Everyone got to their feet and cheered, and I couldn't see. I hurriedly piled two chairs on top of each other and jumped up, looking upon my lover, the one I hadn't seen for so long. The one I had dreamt about.

I got the chills just looking at him again. He had changed. His hair hung low, longer than before, and silkworm shiny. He was more toned; even more muscular than the last time we were together. The scars on his arms had almost vanished, whereas the bruise on my head remained, like a haunting memory. An indentation made securely on my delicate scar tissue, refusing to fade away.

Riku's features are even sharper, and more perfect in contrast to what he was before. Everything about him was wolf beautiful. The kind of beautiful that was deadly to crave. As he looked towards me, he winked and flashed said wolf like smile. God, I remember that smile. So hungry and determined.

I blushed as I realized I was staring. Too late. He noticed.

Red was still upon my cheeks as James took the podium again, his voice ringing out in resounding tones across the hall.

"Also, we have two new exchange students, who are currently residing in Traverse town, our local town. Please could we all welcome, Selphie and Yuffie!"

She was beautiful, but she was by no means scared of showing it. The tallest I mean. Selphie. Her thick black eyelashes batted to the crowd and she flicked hair from her flawless face with a set of perfectly manicured nails. Her lips were coated in gloss and her skirt was a couple of inches above her knee. Her fitted shirt flattered her figure, and she knew it.

Yuffie was the smallest. The cuter one. The more subtle one. The one who was gazing up at Selphie in a sort of admiration. The one with short flicky hair and a longer skirt, with a baggier shirt that hid whatever figure she might have. Her face was unmarked by makeup, and a natural glow shone through.

They were both pretty in their own ways.

We were let loose to roam the school after that. We had two days to settle in until school officially started. I jammed my bag on the 'L' trolley and tried to force my way through the door, which was packed full of squealing girls. I was pushed against the side panel and I felt a fierce grip around my wrist.

My head smacked the wall hard inside the Math's class. I barely had time to recover before my lips were attacked by familiar, hot hungry ones, a set of lips that sent shudders running up my spine, and a moist organ that forces its way into my mouth, ravishing me, and I'm melting into it, like I did before, every single time.

I pull away and gaze into neon eyes that are full of a love I don't fully understand. I push myself backwards, and fall flat on the floor, my back against the ugly carpet as the door is opened, and a female figure slips through.

It is Selphie. She claps both hands over her mouth and stares at Riku with big puppy dog eyes. Her nails are painted every colour of the rainbow. The silence only lasts a moment.

"Oh-my-god! I-so-cannot-believe-it! I-ran-into-you! You're, like, so-awesome! Has-anyone-ever-told-you-your-eyes-are-beautiful? They-are-they-are-they-are! Wow-wow-wow! You-must-have-like, loads-of-girls-chasing-you-since-you-are-so-perfect-and-beautiful, but-I-guess-you're-more-of-a 'Brief relationship' kind-of-person…right? Hahahahaha-You-must-date-lots-and-lots-of-girls-right? Would-you-date-me-Riku? Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?"

I think I feel a migraine coming on. Riku wore his 'What the fuck?' face. Priceless.

"Sorry Selphie? I already have a bo…"

I froze.

"A… girlfriend."

Instead of wearing the shamed face I thought she'd put on, she giggled and clasped her hands together. "Awww! That's so cute!"

She leant back on her heels, swaying her hair behind her and suddenly jumped up, planting a small kiss on Riku's cheek. What the hell! I felt my hands clench together, but I kept my mouth firmly shut. She turned and giggled again, before flitting out of the room.

"Don't even think about it Sora…"

"What?"

"She's nowhere near your league…she's not even a guy…"

I grinned. Riku always has these little ways of making me smile. I smooth down my shirt and head to the door.

"Sorry Riku, but I have to get my stuff sorted out… okay?"

He hung his face forward, so his platinum bangs tumbled over his face, and his eyes peeked out for underneath them. He pulled me towards him and I sighed.

"What is it?"

"Sooora…" he moaned, drawing out my name like a mewling kitten, "Did you masturbate thinking about me?"

"WHAT THE HELL RIKU? LIKE I'D EVER DO SUCH A THING!"

I could feel my face burning bright red. I bit down on my bottom lip as his face was inches from my own.

"Are you sure? You tend to get defensive when you're lying Sora…"

I grinned. Time to do something that would scare Riku.

"Uh…"

I cupped his crotch through his dark blue jeans and watched as his face screwed up, trying to ignore the growing problem he know had. The one I had just given him.

"Well, see ya Riku!"

He froze, all the colour draining from his face. "You're not just going to leave me here like this…right?"

I gave him a peace sign. "Work it out for yourself…"

I didn't make it out the door. Riku pushed himself up against me and rubbed his face in my neck. "What is it Riku?" I asked cautiously.

"If… you leave me now… you have to promise that you'll be in my bed tomorrow night…got it?"

I smirked. "To sleep, right?"

"Of course I mean to sleep. Why would I, Riku Almassy have anything to do with dirty sex with little schoolgirls?"

"HEY!"

"Heh… just saying…"

"Fine."

He gave me a peck on the lips, swiftly before leaving, a hand covering his 'problem'.

I grinned. Another year, another chance to cause trouble…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I led in bed that night, looking out onto the moonlit courtyard, where everything was lit up in a dim glow. I sat up, on my knees and reached over for the window, pushing it open and feeling the cool breeze cross my face.

This was where Riku and I met for the first time. I remember it like it was yesterday. The way he sat in his white robes, looking like a celestial angel strumming gently on a guitar, a large dog by his side.

I let a sigh escape my lips. I was so lucky. I gave a shudder and shut the window. It was quite brisk outside, the autumn winds picking up stray golden leaves and blowing them across the surface of the crystal pool. The fountain that over looked the skeleton tree.

I hugged my shoulders and padded lightly down stairs, so as not to wake anyone up. The common room fire was roaring. I tilted my head when I noticed someone else was awake, reading a large tatty book in a plush armchair.

It was Yuffie, the girl introduced at assembly. I touched her arm. She blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know I'm supposed to be asleep… but…"

I smiled. "It's okay. I'm not likely to tell anyone. It's nice to meet you. I'm Sora."

"Yuffie." We shook hands. I sat in the armchair across from her. She closed her book quietly after slipping a stiff bookmark inside. She slid it onto the table and placed both hands in her lap. I glanced at the title.

"Freedom to love?" I raised an eyebrow. "What's it about?"

She bit her lip in thought, before looking into the fire with serious eyes. "It's about two girls. One thinks of the other as just friends. The other is so oblivious that she flaunts herself to men, getting nothing back but abuse. The first girl doesn't want to say anything though, in case she ruins their friendship."

She hesitated before adding, "It's quite good…really…"

I… couldn't think. It suddenly hit me, the way Yuffie looked up to Selphie on stage…could it be?

No Sora, you're being stupid.

I closed my eyes, breathing in the warmth of the fire. "I'll have to check it out sometime."

There was a strange silence in the air. I opened my eyes and saw her padding towards her dorm, book clutched in one hand, and a pen in the other. I pinched the bridge of my nose, rather like my brother did when he was exasperated.

Time to make my choices. I pulled out a leaflet with all my options on, and started reading through them. It was a list of lessons I was supposed to choose between for this year.

"Hmm… I sure wanna do cooking again…" I took the pen from my mouth and flicked a little tick in the box beside cooking. "Hmmm… three lessons left…" I put another tick next to music, not only because Riku taught it, I may not even get in his class anyways, but because I really loved the piano and saxophone. And for another I picked English.

"One more…" I didn't know what to put. Then my mind wandered back to the assembly this morning. The guy… what did he teach?

"Biology…"

I ticked it in a moment of curiosity. I didn't hate biology at any rate… it might be cool after all.

I stuffed the leaflet back into my open bag and let the pen hang loosely between my lips.

A new year. A new challenge. Another chance.

**Okay! Back to normal chapter I said, and I meant it!**

**So, like before, you get cookies and roses, and you also get a pair of Sora's lacy black French underwear! (Sorry, they need washing XD)**

**Please review!**

**XD**


	2. Riku: Let The Games Begin

**Riku: Let The Games Begin**

I run a hand through my locks and with the other, pick up the tatty cloth from the desk and rub it hard across the board, removing all that used to be there.

It has been… well… long enough. Sora hasn't changed at all. That's what I love him for.

My eyes narrow. It's my first day of teaching today. And guess who was in my class.

Sora. How ironic. I sigh heavily and rub the last bit of sleep from my eyes. School wasn't supposed to start for another day, but they 'apparently' had to run me through today as a test course. That was just shit. I wanted to lie in today… but I guess I haven't got the chance.

My holidays had been uneventful to say the least. Most of my time was spent playing the guitar in a small room at the back of the Principal's house. I had written so many songs, I didn't know what to do with them. James says I should give them to someone who can publish them and tune them up so I could play professionally. He asked for a demo, so I gave him one. That's how he had proposed this job for me in the first place.

I slump back in the chair and put both of my feet up on the desk when a familiar face walks in. I jump to my feet and embrace them.

"Uh… Riku… is that you?"

I smile down. "Yes." Man, she has changed. Instead of the worried, anxious look she usually wore, Kairi's lips were curved into a smile that lightened her face. Her hair had been cut to shape her face, so flicks of red framed her jaw line. Even though her pupils weren't focused on anything in particular, they still swam in a beautiful blue sea.

She is grasping a stick in one hand, waving it constantly to find her way. I help her to her seat when I feel a warm breeze on the nape of my neck.

"Sora… if that's you…"

"OHMYGOD! Did-you-know-you-look-so-cute-when-I-just-made-you-jump! HOW CUTE! It's-nice-to-see-you-again-Riku!"

I cringed. "Selphie…" I didn't get any further as I felt a hand in mine.

I looked down at my side to see a very annoyed looking Sora glaring at Selphie, a distinct pout on his lips. I ran a thumb over his knuckles.

"Go and sit down class."

They did. With the exception of one stupid girl.

"That means you too Sora…"

The class sniggered, a whisper moving amongst them. I turned to the board and heard a thud. I span back around, my silver locks flying round, making it look as if I was a shampoo model.

"Sora… what are you doing on the floor?"

He rubbed his head. It was then, as he was standing up that I got the perfect view of what was lying up his skirt. I blinked, trying to quell the rising excitement inside of me.

"Selphie pushed me off my chair… _sir_" he said with a smirk, noticing my discomfort. I bit my lips, turning back around to the board as fast as I can. "Selphie…don't do that again…"

"I didn't do anything sir. Sora's making it up."

An idea flickered in the back of my mind. A light bulb switched on above my head. "Sora. Lying is not nice. See me after class."

"But I!"

"No buts."

"Damn you Riku…" he mumbled. I smiled.

The lesson went pretty smoothly, as far as I was concerned. There were a few… 'hiccups' involving Sora, Selphie and a broken guitar string, but it was all sorted out. I got them all improvising their own pieces… and some of them had talent I'd never seen before. Some of them were just basically amazing! I could definitely do something with them in the long run. And no, I don't mean that in a perverted sense.

Not that I'd admit it to anyone, but I found it really hard to write on the whiteboard. My writing always seemed to slope down at one side.

The lesson was over, signaled by the single bell that was to ring today.

"Riku! I-found-your-teaching-simply-awesome! Maybe-I'll-have-to-come-back-for-some-after-school-tutorials!"

"Uh… no… that's okay… you're doing fine…"

Selphie glared at me for a second, her green gaze burning into my own. "Fine," she said, finally giving it up and leaving with the rest of the girls. I looked straight ahead.

Sora was sat, a pout on his lips. I grinned and he hung his head a little, his hair showering his face. With his fingertips, he chased a pencil over the table surface. I put both palms of my hands on the mahogany, staring at him, noticing how the bruise he acquired when my Uncle had struck him across the face was still there. I reached out and brushed my finger across it, a feeling of hatred rising when I saw him flinch. I traced his jaw line slowly before pulling back and leaning towards him.

"Hey Sora. I broke a promise to you."

He looked shocked. His head tilted upwards to meet my eyes and his sapphire orbs widened, his cherubic lips parting slightly. I smirked and pushed my forehead to his.

"I promised you a swimming lesson, did I not?"

Gleaming white teeth escaped his mouth to bite down on his succulent bottom lip. His eyes left mine for a fleeting second to glance towards the door, and I took that chance to plant a soft, gentle kiss on the apple of his cheek, which turned cherry red soon after.

"Riku…"

"That's Mr. Riku to you little girl…"

He pouted harshly, folding both of his arms to emphasize the point he was NOT a little girl. Or, at least, he didn't want to be called one.

I chuckled and cupped his blushing cheek in one hand, stroking the hair from his eyes with the other. I lowered my face, bringing it close to his, delicately touching my slightly moist lips to his pouting ones. I tilted my head to the side, savoring this sweet kiss. I felt his eyelashes flicker across my skin, and his pout fade away.

I pulled back with a smile and ruffled his hair. "I'll wait for you in the pool."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I sit down slowly on the edge of the poolside. There's no one about at this time. All the girls are off in Traverse Town, shopping. I let out a sigh and tilt my head up to the skylight, squinting as the sun shone down hard, straight into my aqua eyes. I open my mouth slightly, running my tongue slowly over my lips, moistening them.

I close my eyes and slide into the pool, ripples leaving the sides of my torso. The water is beautiful today. I throw my head back so the water runs through my locks, separating them so they flow around my face. They lace my shoulders and flow out behind me, like I'm a merman or something. To be honest, I've never felt at more peace with myself up until now. I've never really had time in the holidays to just lie back and reflect on life itself.

Things have been so hectic; I just want to look at life pass me by for a while. I want to respect everything for its beauty, to take the time to honor everything.

And speaking of beauty…

He peeks his head around the door, checking to make sure I am here. I glance at him. His eyes flicker towards the pool, wide and afraid. I turn around and lean on the side with my elbows, tilting my head and gazing at him, unmoving.

He pads over to the side and sits down, dipping his ankles and calves in the water. He hangs his head slightly, pouting to himself.

"Hey."

He looks at me, confusion on his face.

"Don't pout like that. Or I'll have to get rid of it…" I pause for effect. "With my mouth…" It works.

"Riku. Don't be so perverted."

"Says the guy who was spreading his legs for the teacher…"

"I've never done that!"

"Yes you did. I saw you. Even though Selphie pushed you off the chair, there's no way she could have grabbed your legs and pulled them apart that wide…" I smirked at him, moving between his legs and looking up at him with a kitten like expression. I saw his all familiar blush explode across his cheeks and I grabbed his ankles, pulling him down into the water with a splash and a cry.

"Gah! Riku!" He clung to my torso, refusing to move. I laugh and try to ignore the fact that both his legs are wrapped tightly around my waist. He pouted, blinking the chlorine from his eyes. "You… you could have drowned me!"

"Like I'd ever do such a thing," I purred, pulling his face close to mine and nuzzling my nose against his. The water from his hair mingled with mine. "This reminds me of the first time we kissed…. You remember?"

Sora tilted his head in thought. "Yeah… I think I can recall… when Rinoa tried to do me in, the FIRST time anyway…"

I talked to him gently, all the while floating further and further out into the middle of the pool. "What did your mum say when you said you wanted to stay for another year?"

"She was surprised… but I think she was happy as she thinks I have a girlfriend…"

I laughed, forgetting where we were. Sora shrieked at the top of his voice and his knees dug into my sides. I bit my bottom lip.

"Sora… don't freak… I've got you… okay? You're not going to drown!"

It took him a while to get used to it, but he started swimming, with me holding onto him of course. His movements were tense, and I couldn't seem to get him to relax.

We gave up when I let go of him and he started screaming. I was back in the changing rooms now. I grabbed hold of the hem of my shirt, and stared to put it on when a hand stopped me. I turned around and my lips were crashed onto Sora's. He forced me backwards, so I was in the corner, sat on the bench and my back was pressed against the wall. I felt his tongue slide into my mouth, coaxing mine to touch it, to respond, which I did, pressing against him, deepening the kiss, when my eyes shot open in shock.

Sora's hand was rubbing the cloth covering my building erection. I moaned into Sora's mouth, not being able to contain myself. I felt him smile into the kiss. He slid a hand into the pants I had just put back on and slipped past my waistband, wrapping his cool hand around my problem, which, by now, was really painful. His kisses left my mouth and ran down my shoulders, biting my skin and littering my neck with cherry red marks. I made a weird mewling noise as he started to pump his hand, his fingers grazing across my rough flesh.

I gasped; sweat starting to form on my brow. I had forgotten just how addictive and hot his touches were. His lips found one of my now erect nipples, and began tugging at the pick nub with his teeth. I found his chocolate hair with my hands and grasped at it, bucking under his hungry touches.

I could feel pleasure flowing through me in waves. I moaned, louder than before and threw my head back, almost knocking myself out on the wall behind me.

I climaxed soon after, spilling my seed all over Sora's hand, who licked it off seductively. I was shocked. Since when did Sora become such a pervert?

I lay back, gasping for air. That was it. Sora was going to get it now.

Let the games begin.

**Okay! A few things to say:**

**I wasn't planning on making them do anything this chapter, but I wanted to. It just felt right. **

**And I'm sick and tired of other fucking copycats putting all this shit about Sora being a girl in their stories. Can they not think of anything themselves? I wouldn't dare steal the idea from other people! Some stories influence me a lot and help build my knowledge and vocabulary, but there's no way I'd go and do something like that! I hope loyal fans of this story give 'em hell for me!**

**So! Another chapter done! Awww…. Riku was being all poetic and stuff in this chapter!**

**Anyways… I have to go now… and I will make sure to update as soon as I can. Next chapter, Sora meets Reno for the first time properly! Woot!**

**And so my little kittens…. Please review! I love you all! kisses**

**Gives cookies and roses and a ticket for a free swimming lesson with Riku**

**Review please!**

**XD**


	3. Sora:Red Hot Flushes

**Sora: Red Hot Flushes**

**-Flashback- (The school holidays)**

"Hey Mom!"

I looked around, my head swinging from side to side. How could she forget that this was the day I came home? How could she forget about me?

"MOM?"

I bit down softly on my lip and sunk back into the chair, the gentle leather creasing underneath my weight. I heard cursing from in the kitchen and I leaned over the chair arm, listening to my Mother yelling down the phone. I guessed she was talking to Leon. Well, she wasn't likely to call anyone else; 'a fucked up dirty fag' was she?

My Mother didn't get along with Leon. Ever since her first husband had run off with another man, she had hated homosexual people. She thought that they were dirty and were sucking society dry.

Thinking about it made a lump rise in my throat. If she knew I was in love with Riku, she'd disown me. Her only two sons, both in love with men. What would she think? What would she say?

"You fucking gay! Don't call unless you are going to tell us something useful, okay? Just fuck off with your queer boyfriend…"

Slam.

I grabbed my bag. I suddenly didn't want to be near her anymore. I opened the door on the other side of the room and slid through, closing it just as she enters. I slumped against the wall, my shoulders down. Why wasn't I allowed to be in love with Riku? Why was it wrong to be with the person I loved?

Love. I still love Riku.

Several tears escaped my eyes. I felt like a stupid child for crying, but I couldn't help it. I hugged my knees tightly to my chest and put my hands together. If I closed my eyes real tight, I could pretend that my other hand was Riku's, and he was here to tell my Mom that she should love me, whatever I did, and whoever I was in love with. He would tell her that we were in love, and if she wasn't prepared to be happy for me, then she should have never had kids.

My thumb strayed to the knuckles, caressing them just like Riku does when he holds my hand. I shook my hand slowly, thinking of all our times. Why did I not see the attraction at first? Why did I just avoid it? Why was I too scared to act on anything before I had almost drowned?

I was a fool. And I was childish. I guess, because Mom had disowned Leon and kicked him out of the house because of his sexual preference, it made me scared to admit things to myself. Like, the fact I was hopelessly in love with Riku. I couldn't think those things because the image of my Mom throwing Leon out onto the street filled my mind.

It had been raining, pounding the pavement, trickles of water running down the grates like tiny streams. We had been sat down, watching television. Why he said it then was beyond me.

After he had said it, there was silence, interrupted by the faint sounds of a sitcom on the visual box. My dad had chuckled and gone back to reading the paper. My Mom had tried to stay calm.

"Don't worry dear," she had said, with a forced smile. "It's just a phase that you're going through…"

"No Mom, I'm in love. And he loves me too. We are going to live together, soon anyway."

My shock was soon over with, but it was nothing compared to my Mothers. She had stood, enraged, her face turning red. With a kick, she knocked over the coffee table and everything on it. She had grabbed Leon by his collar and dragged him onto the front porch.

And he let her. He didn't struggle. He just let himself be dragged to the porch and let himself be pushed outside into the rain. She had shoved him, hard and he had stumbled backwards, falling onto the floor, the rainwater seeping into his black jeans and trickling over his flawless skin.

"Don't you dare come back in here until you can bring some honor to this family! I won't have this family destroyed by you and your filthy, 'habits'!" She had shouted above the gushing of water. She tried to slam the door but I ran out to him, helping him up. A car pulled up at the end of the drive and a tall blonde man with gravity defying hair, despite the rain, and huge, blue eyes, with a hint of green to their edges. Cloud. He was Leon's lover. I knew it. You could tell they were together with the way Cloud gazed at Leon, their eyes meeting and their gaze unwavering.

That's the first time Leon ever gave me a hug. He wrapped his strong arms around me tight and told me that no matter what my Mom says, she can't stop him from seeing me. I nodded, crying into his shirt and balling my hands into fists. He whispered in my ear that no matter whom I love, and who I grew up to be, I'd always have a brother that cared.

Looking back on it, since Leon had been thrown out, we had been so much closer.

I shook my head and went in to meet my Mother. She acted like nothing had happened.

"Hey honey, how was school? Did you do well in your lessons? Did you meet a lovely young girl? I'm sorry I did what I did to you, but I couldn't have you turning queer like your brother. It's just not orthodox"

I sighed. I told her exactly what she wanted to hear, exactly how she wanted to hear it.

"Yeah Mom. School was great. And, yeah, I think I did well, according to what my teachers have said anyway, and, yeah, I did meet someone. Someone really nice who seemed to like me too…"

"Awww… what's her name sweetie?"

"Riku…"

"I suppose that would be with a double 'k'?"

I sighed again. "Yeah."

She squealed, throwing her arms around me.

And yet, underneath it all, I felt like a traitor.

**-End flashback-**

I throw my head back, the pen clasped between my lips. I still can't believe I told my Mom I had a girlfriend.

"Hello class!"

I freeze, to see the teacher has finally arrived. Oh my god.

It's him. The red head from the podium. I can't seem to tear my eyes away from him. He strolls in casually, tossing some papers aside, letting them fall to the floor. I know I am staring, but I can't help it. He is so beautiful. His red hair falls slightly over his eyes, and he runs a hand through it, pushing it from his face. His tongue comes out for a second to moisten his lips and he introduces himself. But I already know who he is. Reno. Mr. Reno.

"Hey guys. You can call me Reno; I don't care for that yes sir no sir crap…" He lets out a nervous laugh at that. "…And I'm going to teach you biology. And yes, you will get homework, and yes, I do give out detentions…" His gaze falls upon me and I feel heat rising to my cheeks. His eyes seem to bore through my soul and gently undress me. I turn my head towards the window, fully aware that he is still looking at me. I can see it in the corner of my eyes. "…Although I only give them out to very _naughty _girls…"

He carries on talking. I'm not listening anymore. I'm too busy trying to avoid his gaze.

He hands out some worksheets. As he passes through the aisles, I know he is getting closer, and somehow, it feels like a ticking time bomb, and when he gets to me, I'm going to blow up or something.

"Sora… Leonhart?"

This is it. I bite down hard on my lip and hold out my hand for him to give me the worksheet. My fingers coil around mine and he bends down, releasing my hand.

"You're bleeding…" His fingers slowly trace the trickle of blood that has escaped my lips. I am frozen to the spot, my eyes locked with his. The eyes that are gazing into my own are a deep forest green. The pupils are surrounded by this vast green sea, and the edges are flecked with shine and hints of a lighter green. He smiles, a smile that is just like Riku's. The wolf grin that seems to draw you in and keeps you held to the spot.

He hands me the worksheet, which I take with shaky fingers. He passes me a tissue too, and I also take that. He stands up straight again. I notice some girls ogling at his back.

"Clean yourself up princess," he says with a chuckle, looking down more underneath the table than anything, and then he leaves, goes to hand out more worksheets. I glance down. His voice was husky and sounded like a deep choir. I shake my head slightly and then it hits me.

I was wondering why Reno had been looking under the desk, and I have just realized why.

I had an erection.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It took all of my strength to keep me from masturbating in that class. With his watchful and beautiful green eyes on me, my problem wouldn't go away.

As soon as it is over, I grab my bag and hide the bulge in my pants with a homework sheet I had been given.

"Hey watch it!" Someone shouts. I don't care about the people I knock down. That is, until I knock someone important down.

"Hey… watch where you're going Sora… you're making it look as if you have some sort of problem and need to get rid of it qu…"

I feel his hand grab my wrist and I bite my lip, suppressing a moan as some girl brushes against me. Every touch felt like I was on fire. Every little cold breath upon me was sending me wild.

Riku pull me to a familiar door. The closet. I tumble onto the floor as he pushed me inside. He bends down, licking his lips, just like Reno had done. I glance down. Riku also has an erection.

I moan as he pushes against me, rocking his hips against mine as his lips find mine, delving in, leaving no area unexplored.

This is why I tried to take control last time. Because when Riku has all the control, I simply melt in his arms. If I don't make the first move, I am helpless and shy. I know Riku can tell, he has already noticed the cherry blush across my cheeks.

He sits across me, moving more vigorously before sliding a hand up my skirt and removing the silky French knickers that used to cover my nakedness. He takes off his pants and discards them, tossing them into a corner. He asks me if I want this and all I can do is nod and gasp.

This is different to the first time we had sex. The first time, we hadn't been able to see each other during the act, but now, Riku pulls my feet up to his shoulders and steadies himself on my hips. This way hurts a little more, he had said. But to tell the truth, I wanted to see his face.

That way, I wouldn't make the mistake of screaming someone else's name instead of his. Like Reno for example…

We kiss one last time before he pushes inside me. And, like last time, a pain shoots all through me, touching all my nerves and senses. I shuffle, trying to keep my voice down but trying to adjust to Riku too. He… is so big… it's amazing he fits into me.

He chuckles and a few platinum bangs fall in front of his face, shielding his aqua eyes from me. "I remembered to lock the door this time Sora-kun…"

I reach up and stroke some loose hairs from his face, so I can see his eyes. He pushes into my again and I cry out, only to be silenced by his fingers in my mouth. I suck on them harshly, unforgiving to the digits in my pain. He pulls out and goes a little faster, making sure to give me as much pleasure and as little pain as possible. He's so gentle, my Riku.

I wonder how Reno would be during sex?

The friction gathers as sweat glistens on my forehead. I can feel it sliding down and melting with my eyebrows. I ball my hands up into fists, my clipped fingernails grinding into the palm of my hand.

I am so close now. "Sora… god…" and, judging by that, I guess Riku is too. A couple more pushes and it would all be over.

"Uh…RIKU!"

I feel my own seed spilling over our stomachs and I cringe at the mess I have made. Riku pulls out with a little force and I kiss him out of sheer habit.

I do love him.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Okay! That's it for chapter 3.**

**APOLOGIES! I'm sooo sorry about ranting last chapter. Something someone said ticked me off. So, I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I apologize my children!**

**So. This chapter explained a lot. I wanted to thank 'The Guy Who Never Was' for reminding me that I needed to show what happened with Sora's holiday and stuff. THANKYOU!**

**Also… I'm sorry for ranting last time… (again)**

**Next chapter we have a little more Selphie… and some Kairi and Tidus… plus a picnic… mwahahaha!**

**Thank you so much reviewing. As I said in a couple of my replies, I don't deserve much of the credit for this. You do. If it wasn't for the great feedback you leave, I wouldn't still be writing. So, this is all thanks to you. And gawd, I do love you for it :D**

**So, thank you!**

**-Gives roses and triple chocolate chip cookies and Riku and Sora plushies, and a broken guitar string… (God knows why you would want that… but you can have it anyway!) and last, but not least, a lock of Reno's hair… (that I didn't ask for. Erhm, if he asks you, it's falling out.)**

**Review please!**

**XD**


	4. Riku:Cold Clouds

**Okay. The picnic has to wait. There is some Selphie in here, but there is more plot! Yay!**

**Riku: Cold Clouds**

A cold breeze wound its way around my legs. I threw my head back, ignoring the way my hair washed over my shoulders and glanced up at the sky. It was a warm day, the pleasant sun shining down with gifted rays. I let out a tiny smile.

Sora would be in Cooking right now. Cooking, I had laughed at that; pictured Sora running around with one of those ridiculously tall white hats on, looking somewhat like a cheaper version of the Pope.

A frown crossed my features. Sora. Yes, Sora had been different lately. Always so jumpy as of late. As if he was trying to avoid something... or someone. But! But I wasn't going to let that get to me. Why should I? He was probably having a silent fume about the holidays. If it was me, I'd do exactly the same thing. Actually, on second thoughts, I'd have told my Mum I was gay and even if it WAS Sora's mum, I couldn't care less. I wasn't ashamed of who I was.

I know Sora wasn't either; he just cared a little more about being a member of society.

I stared down at my reflection, watching how the water manipulated my features, merging them together. A blurred haze of reality. I loved how water could form an imperfect, yet perfect version of our own world. I broke the skin of the surface with the tip of my little finger, and watched as the liquid engulfed my nail. Childish games... I tutted at myself. I was merely finding a way to pass the time. What else was there to do on such a nice day?

With a sigh, I pushed both of my palms flat onto the ground and pushed myself up, standing, looking out onto the lake, the water dripping down my finger, splashing onto the ground below. I shook my head, flicking my silver strands of hair back where they were supposed to be. I was going through a phase. Ever since my Father had left, something inside of me had changed. A rose had bloomed upon a barren wasteland. Something was forcing itself out of me that I had never known was there. Something that reflected in who I was. Something that made me think; Something that made me feel. Something was free.

I... didn't know this feeling. If I was free, then why did it feel like there was a weight on my chest? Why wasn't I able to gain emotion from the slightest things? These last couple of days had passed through, faster than an ocean breeze.

I stuffed a hand into one pocket and ran my fingers over the seam in there. I threw my head back up, to gaze out at the lake in all its beauty. My mind felt numb. Yet, somehow, it wasn't a bad feeling. It was, nice. Warm. To be comfortably numb in a world of troubles. It was a pleasant feeling.

A great idea burst through the brink of my mind.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I stared. What the hell was Sora hiding for? Or... I guess more to the point was... who the hell was Sora hiding from?

"So...Sora...?"

He made an extremely strange noise... a gasp that had a sort of groan to it, as if he was not expecting to get caught hiding. I pinched the bridge of my nose, closing my eyes as I had seen Leon once do. Hey, it worked! He smiled suddenly and turned around to meet my eyes. I blinked. What the hell was going on? Could you say mood swings or what?

"Riku Riku Riku..." He tutted. "You shouldn't be snooping around like this... now that you're a teacher and all..."

I folded my arms. "Sora... you were snooping around before me! You're in no position to talk..." I leaned in close to him and took hold of his bottom lip with my teeth before running my pink tongue across his plump lips. "And speaking of positions... you're in no position to choose the position either..."

I pushed him away suddenly. "And speaking of that assignment... Sora... your grades are getting worse. You really need to pick yourself up on this matter."

He blinked. "W...What?"

"Hey Selphie"

"Oh my god! I ran into you! I've been looking all over for you... I needed to hand in my homework... Also, I wanted to give you this!" She held out a clenched fist and thrust something into my palm. I looked up at her and saw that her face was covered in the sort of the blush that permanently stained Sora's face. When I was totally unprepared for it, she jumped up and grabbed my face in her hands, crashing her lips onto mine.

I blinked once before shoving her away. I turned to say something to Sora. To say _anything _to Sora, but he wasn't even there.

"Selphie. We can't do this. I have a partner." I chose my words carefully. "I don't want to hurt them."

She grinned, with a hint of a smirk in there somewhere. "That's okay. I don't mind being a part on the side. Plus... I'm already halfway there."

My aqua eyes widened. What... did she mean? I coughed slightly to clear out the confusion from my chest and absentmindedly scratched the back of my head. "What... do you mean?"

"A little slow in the common sense department, aint ya? I like the best of both worlds sweetie." She flicked the hair from her face with the tips of her fingers and gently touched the edges of my lips. I have to admit, she was extremely beautiful. And her eyes... there was something about them that drew you in. I realized just in time that I was unconsciously moving towards her, and stopped, turning round and leaving her, startled in the hallway.

I scooped up my paperwork from the photocopying room and ran up the stairs, my head swinging from side to side, looking everywhere for Sora. He was sat on his bed, a book in both hands. I padded over softly and perched on the edge of the bed, ignoring the fact that there were four other girls in the room reading. I lowered my voice.

"Sora, you know she's no match for you, right?"

He nodded and smiled, looking up and meeting my gaze, unwavering. I noticed how his body shifted into a position that was twisted towards me. I had once read in a psychology observation book that movements towards you showed a lack of fear and a sense of comfort ability between that person and yourself. It made me smile all over again.

"So... what did Selphie give you?"

His voice threw me. I made an 'o' shape with my mouth and suddenly remembered that my fist was still clenched tight. I unfurled my palm, gazing down. It was a small silver papou fruit. I bit my lip. The papou was a fruit that was sacred for joining people's destiny's together. I tossed it onto the duvet and sighed softly. Sora was hanging his head, something I found extremely cute, but meant he was upset about the whole thing.

_Why do you like me Riku? You can have more beautiful people than me. Why did you choose me? With your eyes, you could entice any mouse you wanted. I'm nothing special. I'm not worthy of you Riku..._

"Sora... why do you have such a low opinion of yourself?"

"Oooh?"

I frowned. "Well, three times earlier, and just before we were about to..." I paused, making sure I didn't say fuck. For if I said fuck, it would make what we did sound cheap. "...make love... you said the same thing too. Why won't you just accept the fact that you are cute beyond belief?"

"Shut up!"

"Uh." I was shocked. Sora was standing up, his head thrown into shadow. "Sora... what's wrong?"

"I don't want to hear that. Don't lie to me!"

"Sora... I'm not lying!"

He hurled his book across the room and the other girls looked up, startled. I raised both of my hands and showed my palms, the universal sign for peace. It obviously didn't register with him. I gasped a little. Sora's eyes were filling up with tears.

"She doesn't tell lies..." He mumbled. I was so confused. It suddenly dawned on me what might be wrong.

"Sora... does this have something to do with your Mother?"

His wide eyed response was all the proof I needed. Even though he denied it, it was obvious. "Sora... you know you can tell me anything."

"This doesn't have anything to do with her! Or with you! Just leave me alone!" He yelled, his tears splashing upon my face. He turned and fled the room, leaving me with an overturned book and four seriously freaked out kids. I sighed heavily and heaved myself up, running in the footprints of the one I loved.

He stopped at the entrance hall, his mouth open in shock. I saw what he was looking at soon after. His Mom. It had to be. He had been going home to see her more recently. Well, in actual fact, he had been taken home by her a lot more often. She looked a little like him. With long brown hair, the same chestnut colour as Sora's, and the same sapphire eyes, although hers were a tad dim. Belle was her name. I'd only heard Sora talk about her when I asked.

"Mom! What are you doing here!" He asked, obviously as confused as I was. I ducked into the alcove underneath the wall of achievements. She was smiling. It all seemed pretty normal, at least, until she spoke.

"Sora darling. We have a hospital appointment. Don't tell me you've forgotten?"

"I... you never said..."

She slapped his face.

I remembered how he once told me that his Mother would ever hit him. Why would Sora lie to me about something as important as this? Or… maybe… just maybe… she didn't used to hit him, but something had changed between them.

His cheek turned bright red. "Don't say you've forgotten! That must be something else wrong with you! I'll have to ask the Doctor for a specialist when we go. You cost me a lot of money child... I hope you realize what you're doing to my bank account. Leon would have never been this stupid!"

Sora hung his head. "There's nothing wrong with me..." he breathed under his breath,"I'm fine..."

She touched his forehead with her long fingers. "Looks like you're getting a fever too. You're not thinking straight." She looked up, scanning the room with her cobalt eyes. "Where's your new girlfriend?"

"She's busy." He answered straight after. He threw me a glance. He knew I was there, the whole time, and yet, he didn't say anything. He cringed as his Mother put a hand in his and pulled him towards the door. I stepped out, but it was too late. He was gone.

Again.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

What was his Mother talking about? Sora was sick? How come he had never told me? I ran a hand through my hair and leant back against the rusty red brick wall. I saw a mini jaw breaker crack on the floor next to me.

"Huh?"

I looked up, only to have my cheekbone whacked by another falling toffee.

"Tidus! You mother fucker!

"Only if it's your mum!"

"…"

I froze. He yelled again. "I'm coming down! Okay?"

I didn't have time to answer. I hurled the sweet at him as he rounded the corner. He panted heavily, both hands on his knees. I resisted the urge to make a perverted comment and glanced up at him through half hearted eyes. "What do you want?"

"I wrote these. For a new song? What with the talent show coming up and all…. I thought a lot about. I want to enter again."

"I thought you said you didn't want to?"

"What can I say? I changed my mind."

I smirked. "It was Kairi wasn't it?

"Huh?"

"Kairi asked you, didn't she?"

"Hmmm. Does this mean you set me up?"

"Mmmm… maybe."

"You're such a dick Riku."

"I'd be worried if I wasn't. Besides, you love me this way. Right?"

"Whatever."

I looked down at the paper in my hand. Tidus's spidery scrawling was unmistakable. Although, some lines had been crossed out and repaired with neat printed writing. Kairi's, I'd say at a glance.

"They… aren't even finished."

"But do you like 'em?"

"I can't tell. I just said. They're not finished."

He pouted and walked away, calling back over his shoulder. "Tell me what you think of it so far later… _Mr. _Riku."

"Jackass…" I mumbled. With a sigh, I started walking beside the lake. I tilted my head. Tidus had once again gone for the 'not-so-deep-and-meaningful' lyrics.

**But we sing, If we're going nowhere,**

**Yeah we sing, If it's not enough,**

**And we sing, Sing without a reason,**

**To ever fall in love.**

Last train home? I frowned. These lyrics would be on the last train home if I had anything to do with it. I collapsed on the grass.

"Riku... isn't it?"

"Huh?"

This guy was the new biology teacher. He had vibrant red hair that framed his face and stuck out in several directions. Kinda like Sora's, I guess. His eyes were a strange forest green. They looked as if I could just reach out and touch them, so my fingers would melt into their abyss. He was very lean, and wore casual jeans and a form fitting t-shirt.

I also noticed that this was the guy Sora was staring at earlier. Though, in my own right, I didn't mind. Crushes on teachers were nothing. Although… if it ever got to the stage where it wasn't just a crush… I'd tear off his dick and ram it down his throat. After stabbing him a few times with a school cafeteria fork, of course.

"Yeah. You must be Mr. Reno."

"Mr? So formal. Since you are a teacher too, you can just call me Reno."

"Hmmm. I have things to do." I stood up and flicked my hair back. "See ya."

And, even though he might not have known it, I head what he said next. It made me smile.

"Damn ungrateful asshole."

**AAAYYYAAA!**

**Another chapter over with. Oh, and for the record… I actually like Lostprophets, so I aint insulting them or anything. You all got a peek at Sora's mom. I don't like her. And you won't soon enough. Trust me. XD**

**Okay. I've been thinking a lot, and I decided to go for a more 'me' approach to the sequel. So, I changed a lot in the planning.**

**I didn't know quite whether to tell you this or not, but I decided it will save some confusion.**

**So, if you are wondering what the deal is with Sora's sudden depressiveness, and his hospital appointments, I shall give you one clue. Munchausen By Proxy. If you don't know what it is, then look it up in google. :D**

**So, for now my children, I shall leave you. Please leave me reviews. **

**-Cookies, roses, plushies and a robotic Riku! See? Push this button and he does a pelvic thrust!- hehehe –pushes button-**

**I APOLOGISE! In response to reviews last time. I could not reply as I was banned from the computer. Little internet overuse problem. Just ask mercuryrose. She should tell you. Although, if she tells you it's because I was downloading porn, don't listen to her. She's lying. –Shakes fist-**

**Review please!**

**XD**


	5. Sora:Twists And Turns

**BIG NOTE! (Just in case you didn't look up Munchausen By Proxy, I included the definition!)**

**What Is Munchausen by Proxy Syndrome?**

**In MBPS, an individual - usually a mother - deliberately makes another person (most often his or her own preschool child) sick or convinces others that the person is sick. The parent or caregiver misleads others into thinking that the child has medical problems by lying and reporting fictitious episodes. He or she may exaggerate, fabricate, or induce symptoms. As a result, doctors usually order ****tests****, try different types of ****medications****, and may even hospitalize the child or perform surgery to determine the cause.**

**Typically, the perpetrator feels satisfied when he or she has the attention and sympathy of doctors, nurses, and others who come into contact with him or her and the child. Some experts believe that it isn't just the attention that's gained from the "illness" of the child that drives this behavior, but there is satisfaction gained by the perpetrator in being able to deceive individuals that they consider to be more important and powerful than themselves.**

**Because the parent or caregiver appears to be so caring and attentive, often no one suspects any wrongdoing. A perplexing aspect of the syndrome is the ability of the parent or caregiver to fool and manipulate doctors. Frequently, the perpetrator is familiar with the medical profession and is very good at fooling the doctors. Even the most experienced doctors can miss the meaning of the inconsistencies in the child's symptoms. It's not unusual for medical personnel to overlook the possibility of Munchausen by Proxy Syndrome because it goes against the belief that a parent or caregiver would never deliberately hurt his or her child.**

**Basic points:**

a child who has multiple medical problems that don't respond to treatment or that follow a persistent and puzzling course

physical or laboratory findings that are highly unusual, don't correspond with the child's medical history, or are physically or clinically impossible

short-term symptoms that tend to stop when the perpetrator isn't around

a parent or caregiver who isn't reassured by "good news" when test results find no medical problems, but continues to believe that the child is ill

a parent or caregiver who appears to be medically knowledgeable or fascinated with medical details or appears to enjoy the hospital environment

a parent or caregiver who's unusually calm in the face of serious difficulties with the child's health

a parent or caregiver who's highly supportive and encouraging of the doctor, or one who is angry and demands further intervention, more procedures, second opinions, or transfers to more sophisticated facilities

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Sora:Twists And Turns**

"Sora, come on! We're going to be late!"

I sighed heavily and swung both legs out of the car. There was absolutely no reason for me to be here in the first place. My mum was having one of her, 'episodes' as Dad had called it.

You see, Mum hasn't been so well lately. When her first husband left her, she totally fell apart. According to Dad, she even went as far as to try and kill herself. I wasn't born then. Neither was Leon. This was… a LONG time ago, you have to understand.

Then she met my Dad. Laguna. He worked in the local hospital, and he tended to her when she was recovering. My Mum fell in love all over again.

That's all Mum told me. But what she doesn't know is that I heard every word of what she said to Dad when I was six.

I didn't fit in so well. I was very clumsy, and always managed to knock things down. That included me.

She had been in her room. During the night I had gotten extremely thirsty, and wandered to the top of the stairs rubbing my eyes, passing my parents' room on the way.

_**Flashback**_

_I rubbed my eyes sleepily, stepping down the first step when I heard my Mommy crying._

"_I won't be alright… you know that baby…"_

_Was that Mommy? I put a hand on the door handle and was just about to open it. _

"_He wasn't part of the plan. Remember?"_

_I couldn't hear Daddy's voice. Were… were they talking about me? I know I was a little slow and all, but they couldn't be saying such bad things about me. Could they?_

"_You know the plan was to have one child. I can't handle two children! Especially since Sora is so… well… he doesn't have much common sense."_

_I let go of the door handle._

"_Leon is alright. We just need to stop him from seeing this Cloud character. Then he'll be all better."_

_I heard my Dad's voice then. Ever the voice of reason. "You make it sound as though there is something wrong with him…"_

"_Of course there is! No damn son of mine is going to be gay. No way on this planet…"_

_I had stopped listening. Mommy… I was… _

_I was an accident?_

_**End Flashback**_

The leaves scattered on the ground blew past the rusty red brick of the hospital, fluttering at my feet. My Mother's hair was swinging from side to side in the ponytail she had pulled it up in. I chewed the inside of my lip and blinked softly, closing my eyes a little due to the gentle wind.

"Coming Mum…" I ran after her, pausing a moment to let the automatic doors slide open. I slid between them and joined her at the appointment desk. I recognized the nurse as the first woman who had attended us when we went to see Kairi. She smiled softly, her blonde hair cut short around her face and a blue pen in one of her hands, clasped between manicured nails.

"We're here to see Dr. Merlin. We have an appointment, but if you could get us in earlier, it would be appreciated. Sora's a very sick child."

'I'm sick?' My mind screamed. 'I'm the one that's sick when you are going all out to feign a serious illness on your child?' I shook my head. 'You Mum… are the one that is truly sick.'

"Of course Miss. Please take a seat." She gestured to a row of sofas next to the doctor's office and I followed my Mum there. She brushed the seat lightly before sitting down and raising a slender hand to her cheek, gently cupping it and leaning on her knee with one elbow.

"Don't worry Sora. We're going to find out what's wrong with you."

I frowned. "Mum… there isn't anything wrong with me."

She didn't like that. "Sora… stop being pathetic for once in your goddamn life. God! You are such an idiot! Did you think I would honestly go through all this trouble if you were totally and completely fit and healthy?" She leaned in close as the secretary announced it was our turn. "Sora. Mommy doesn't tell lies."

O0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So… you see Doctor… Sora experiences pain in his lower abdomen to the right. Sometimes it's so painful, he can hardly move. He comes home from school with it all the time. Isn't that right Sora?"

"That's… right… doctor."

I hung my head in shame and looked out of the window, because somehow, I felt like my face was burning with each and every lie I told. Mum said she never lied… but what was this? Preventative thinking? Why was she making these things up?

"Okay Sora. Just lie down here a moment." His wizened face crinkled into a deep smile as he glanced towards an examination table. I gingerly got up and slid off my shoes, putting them side by side together on the floor in a heap. The white paper rustled as I led down slowly.

"Oh."

I went to sit up, only to pushed down by a wrinkled hand. "Lie still Sora."

I did as I was told. His long fingers brushed the hair out of my eyes and crept up my face, touching the bruise that hid delicate damaged scar tissue. I flinched slightly. That had hurt. I still remember the way Sephiroth struck my face with so much power, with so much hate when I tried to protect Riku. And yet, I was batted away like an annoying fly. Sephiroth had worn three rings that day. I still had imprints of a wolf imbedded in my skin. According to the doctor, that would fade in time, but the bruise would always be there, peeking out from under my hairline.

He asked me to remove my shirt. I stiffened. No… I couldn't! Riku's marks would still be there! My Mum would see them! She'd see! 'There's no way a girl would be that savage' she'd say. I'd be thrown out, cast aside. I didn't want that!

"Sir… I don't really… feel comfortable with…"

"Nonsense!" My Mum cut me off, grabbing the hem of my shirt with both hands and yanking it upwards, over my head.

I immediately recoiled, covering myself with my arms. She pulled them aside and gasped… a little TOO loudly.

"What is it?" I heard the doctor ask. I bit my lip, feeling the tell tale heat rush to my cheeks. My Mum took a step back, horror etched on her face. You'd think that as a Mum, she'd at least _try _and act understanding.

"What… the hell is that Sora?" She shrieked, knocking over a pot of pencils with her flailing hand. "You… you're so dirty! That's filthy! You're only fourteen years old! Who could you possible love that much to let them do that to you? To let them mark you like that! It's disgusting!"

My reaction slid from my eyes and trawled down my face, rising up over my cheekbone and smashing into millions of droplets on the laminate flooring. My lips quivered. "Mum... wait…"

"I don't want to hear it. I'll meet you outside. Do not talk to me. I need time to get over how filthy you look."

The door slammed. I stood, shirtless and broken in front of the doctor. He knew and I knew that my Mother was doing this for her own personal attention, and yet, none of us could be brave enough to voice and admit it. I shook a little, before breaking out in wild sobs, racking through my body and staining my face. The doctor placed a hand on my shoulder, but I smacked it away instinctively. I was dirty. How could I let him touch such a filthy thing? What's more, I had lied. I was even dirtier.

"Sora. None of this is your fault. You understand that, right?"

I didn't answer. It was my fault. I remember.

"I wasn't…supposed to be born sir. It is my fault after all. Mum hasn't been the same since I was born… what with our family turning against her. I can't leave her. Even if I can't understand you, you can understand that, can't you?"

"Your family didn't turn against her, Sora. Your Dad left. Do you understand why?"

"What is there to understand? He left because he didn't want to be around us anymore."

"Your Mum is a very ill woman Sora. She stopped taking her medication."

"What medication… when?"

"Anti-depressants and supplements to help with her instability."

"In… instability?"

"Incidentally… it was around the time you began to come to the hospital frequently."

"What… what are you saying?" My voice was shaking. I bit my tongue to try and hold it still, but it wouldn't stop. The doctor's watery blue eyes were staring at me accusingly. He didn't say anything for a moment or two, allowing silence to fill the room. He sighed, and then spoke again.

"Lie down Sora."

I scrambled up on the table and led down, desperate for some answers. He poked my gut lightly, then harder.

"Does this hurt?"

"Of course it hurts…" I mumbled. "You're poking me in the gut."

"Ever brave in the face of a strange situation." He chuckled as he continued to push his fingers into my abdomen. I swallowed hard.

"Hmmm."

He left, approaching his desk and alighting the chair, picking up a pen and noting something down. I didn't sit up. The clock was ticking loudly in the quiet. I dared to break it. "Doctor… what is it?"

"It may be nothing. But, just in case, I'm going to refer you to a specialist. I noticed a slight tense in your lower abdomen."

I sat up, an arm slung across my thighs. I licked my lips nervously. My throat had gone sickly dry, and I couldn't think of anything at all.

"How are you and Riku? I take it he is as lively as ever?"

I froze. He was glaring at the harsh red marks on my neck. I covered it with one hand.

"Shut up!"

He didn't seem surprised. I stood up and took a step backwards. He didn't stop however. He took another step towards me. "Why? Has something happened?" He smiled.

"Stop it! Don't talk about him! We're fine! There's nothing wrong! Stop talking about him like you know him!"

"Why are you yelling?"

"I'm not! I'm not yelling!" I didn't even notice I was, until he brought it up.

"Sora… do you need someone to talk to? I could arrange for a therapist to just listen to you and give you good advice."

"No! I'm not crazy! I'm FINE! Leave me alone! You… you don't know me…. You don't know anything about me!"

'_An accident'_

"I don't need to share my problems!"

'_Only supposed to have one child'_

"It's my life!"

'_Sora… why can't you be more like Leon?'_

"I'M NOT SICK!"

I yanked the door open and ran blindly, with no idea of where I was going. My Mum tried to grab my hand, and I pushed her away. I pushed her away, when I said I wouldn't. The sun was bright, mocking me in my current state. I rounded the corner of the hospital and ran straight into someone.

I tried to carry on running, but his grip on my wrist was too tight. He forced it behind my back.

"Let… Lemme go… please… don't…" My voice was broken between sobs.

"Hey. Sora. What do you say we go back to school?"

I whipped around as the burning grip loosened, to gaze into a pair of large cerulean eyes, not unlike to my own. His touch turned cool as I realized who it was.

"Cloud…"

He nodded and put a hand in mine, seeing my Mum and turning, dragging me behind him. "Let's take you back."

I nodded stiffly, but all I could see was my Mum. So desperate, so needy, so alone. We got in the car and Cloud slammed his foot on the accelerator.

"SORA!"

And she was gone.

**Okay. **

**This chapter was VERY weird. It wasn't supposed to go like that. But hey, I think I am proud of it. I've had a lot of writer's block recently, and this really helped spur me out of it. Plus, introducing Cloud goes along side with a chapter in 'Toy Soldiers', which I am writing currently. I am going to write it all out in my free time, between updating this and such, so I can update fast.**

**I really want to thank you all. And, do you REALLY want 'Toy Soldiers?' because it's no biggie. It's just a Leon Cloud thing. I want to write it, but I'm scared it won't get any recognition, and that would mean me writing it for an empty audience. –sweatdrops-**

**And so! To the reviewer who can guess who Merlin's daughter is… I am going to give the robotic Sora that goes with the Riku you got last chapter. If you make them pelvic thrust together… it's quite funny. **

**Notice how I called Belle 'Mom' or 'Mommy' in the flashbacks? That's only because it's more childish. I'm not crazy or anything…**

**-Cookies, roses, plushies and Tidus's drumsticks to all reviewers! (Just don't tell him I stole them… )**

**Please review!**

**XD**


	6. Riku:Cat Fight

**Riku:Cat Fight.**

I slumped in the large plush chair I had been given when I accepted this teaching job, allowing my pen to hang loosely from my lips. I couldn't seem to focus on anything. The lesson, the pupils, nothing.

I couldn't seem to shake Sora's face from my head. He looked so upset. All I had done was mention his Mother. I got the feeling that she was the reason Sora was being a little depressed lately. She had told him he was sick, although he looked fine, and only the other day he was bounding about in my room, being all happy and smiley. Could it be his Mother who was just implanting absurd thoughts in his head? I ran a hand through my hair and closed my eyes, wondering what his Mother was like when Sora was at home.

'_She doesn't tell lies'_

Could Sora believe his Mother because of all she had told him?

"Mr. Almassy?"

I cringed. "Hey, just call me Riku. You're making me sound old!" I chuckled nervously and absentmindedly scratched the back of my head. I looked up to see a concerned looking first former with deep purple hair and large, glistening hazel eyes. The young ones were always so cute and sweet. 'Please sir' this, and 'of course sir' that. She held my worksheet in one shaky hand and bit her pink bottom lip.

"What's wrong?" I asked, giving her a warm smile.

"I... w-wasn't here, so I don't understand what these notes mean…. And… they all seem to look the same…"

I laughed heartily. I patted her head affectionately and tried to explain the mnemonic we learned last lesson. Notes inside the lines on a stave spell FACE, and notes on the lines in stave spell EGBDF, which can be remembered as, 'Every Good Boy Deserves Food'.

She nodded, 'ooohing' and 'ahhing'. I smiled again and the bell rang out. I tucked some loose papers into my organizer with my index finger and grabbed my mug with the other.

Gripping the organizer under my chin, I managed to lock the door to the music room and turned down the corridor. I nudged open the glass doors with my shoulder and stared, almost dropping my organizer and binder in a moment of pure paralysis.

Cloud? And beyond him… a very distressed looking Sora. I walked towards them slowly. I could see from where I was stood that Sora had been crying. He saw me coming. Why did he hang his head? I stopped about a metre away and hung back, waiting for him to come to me.

He didn't at first, as he and Cloud were talking to the newly promoted deputy head, Aeris. Cloud came over before Sora and grabbed my cheek, pinching it between his strong fingers and pulling it form side to side, like an over enthusiastic granny.

"Ooooooo! I have heard ya know! Mr. Riku, is it now?"

"Shuddup."

"Well, I'll see ya. Take good care of Sora, and I'll be seeing you soon, hopefully."

"Why were you at the hospital?" I was just curious. There was nothing behind it.

He grabbed the bottom of his skin tight tank top and pulled it up, showing a huge bandage wrapped securely around his waist, covering up his hip. "Wound check. You know, they worry too much." He grinned and let his top fall back down. Cloud had a great body. Normally, you wouldn't catch me thinking that, but I had noticed just recently. It wasn't too full of muscle, but it wasn't too lean either. It made me wonder if Sora would grow up to have a chest like that. Cloud and Sora were incredibly similar after all.

"Ah I see."

"See ya then!" He waved, eyes closed and turned around, taking one last look behind him before opening the doors and heading towards his car.

I looked down. Sora was looking up at me with an expression I didn't quite recognize. His eyes seemed so distant, but there was a small smile on his face. When I took a step towards him though, it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"Sora… what's wrong?"

"I'm… sorry… Riku…"

I looked slightly taken back. He grabbed my wrist and yanked it, dragging me down the corridor. I didn't stop him. He was at least making some form of contact with me. We got to my room and he roughly snatched the key from my hand, shoving it in the keyhole and unsealing it, the lock making a loud click as the door swung open.

He dragged me in, forcefully taking the items from my hands and pushing down on my shoulders, forcing me to sit of the sofa.

I obliged, just happy that Sora wasn't pushing me away anymore. He dropped my things flat on the floor and dived on the sofa, grabbing hold of my waist and hugging it close to himself, as if I might suddenly vanish as a puff of smoke. I let my arm come down over his small frame and pulled him as close as he was allowed.

"I'm sorry Riku."

"That's the second time you've said that," I observed, tilting my head into his warmth. "What are you sorry for?"

"I shouldn't have believed her. I'm not sick. I'm fine. I'm happy… that's all that matters, right? That I'm with you?"

My eyes widened for a split second, but they turned soft as a smile tugged at the corners of my lips. "That's all that matters. Why? What happened?"

"She saw, Riku. She saw what you did to me."

I scoffed. "Is that it? Jeez…"

He buried his head further into my chest. "Mmm….mmmm…mmm…"

I raised an eyebrow. "Sora, I can't tell a word you are saying…"

He drew back and leaned up, pausing a second before giving me a tiny kiss on the cheek. I turned towards him and brushed the hair back from his smooth neck with my free hand. I saw the fading cherry mark there, and a pang of guilt struck me, racking me with something I had lived with all my life.

Sora must have noticed my discomfort, as he pulled away and looked up, concerned. "What's wrong Riku?"

"You shouldn't be the one saying sorry. I'm sorry Sora."

We were just having a cuddly moment when I heard raised voices coming from outside. There was a large crowd of girls, which could only mean one thing. A fight. Sora had heard them too, looking over my shoulder.

Oh. My. God. Fuck… it was Kairi! I grabbed Sora and we ran down the stairs, shoving some of the other girl's out of the way, ignoring their protests.

The girl opposite Kairi shoved her, hard, throwing her onto the concrete, making her drop her stick, sending it clattering to the floor. I tried to get past the girls, but they pushed back, not letting us through.

"Look at what you've done you fucking stupid bitch!" The girl shouted, pointing vividly at a bruise just forming on her knee, her hair spinning wildly and her eyes flashing. She grabbed Kairi by the neck and hoisted her up, so her feet were off the ground. Where the fuck was Tidus at a time like this? Oh wait… he was with his Mum today…

"I don't care if you're blind or not, you should fucking watch where you're going!"

It took me a moment to get over the idiocy of that statement. This girl obviously had shit for brains.

I tried yelling, but I couldn't be heard over the rush of voices. Then, someone else shouted up.

"Oi. Put her down. You wouldn't want to get hurt now, would you?"

Sora knew her, I could tell that by his face. She was lean, slim, kinda skinny and somewhat small. Her hair was cropped, framing her face, a deep, jet black. She wore a piece of white cotton around her head, like a headband, keeping her hair out of her wide violet eyes.

"Who the fuck are you?"

The girl smiled. "Unless you put her down, I'm going to be the girl you see in your nightmares for the next two weeks." It struck me what a strange tone of voice she was using. Like a tamer to a wild horse.

Her threat obviously had some effect, because the girl put Kairi down, dropping her on the floor where her friend Alice helped her to her feet, giving her the stick back.

This new opponent glowered at the original girl, who was quite a bit bigger than she was. The bully flicked her hair back and took a step towards the newbie.

"Her name's Yuffie…" Sora breathed, not really paying attention to what he was saying at all.

This,_ Yuffie_, took up a stance that shifted her body weight onto her back foot. I knew that from my childhood. My uncle used to teach my some martial arts as part of 'training'. The bully didn't stand a chance. All she had was brute force. Yuffie had wits, brains, and a cool ass fighting stance.

"Try it," Yuffie dared, never tearing her gaze from the other's eyes.

The other girl made no reply. A guttural growl escaped her lips as she lunged forward, her fist coming up to connect with Yuffie's face. It would have hit her too, if she hadn't slid slightly to the right, avoiding the oncoming fist and spinning behind her opponent.

Using an open palm, she raised her hand fast as lightning and smacked the girl upside the head. The bigger one of the two blinked tears from her eyes and wiped some of the blood away that was streaming from her nose. Yuffie was good.

The girl looked around wildly for Yuffie, but she had retreated behind a tree.

"Running away are we?"

Yuffie merely smiled. She backed up against the tree and let the girl come to her. I didn't like this, not one bit. The other girl was going to get her head smashed in.

The girl aimed a jab at Yuffie's stomach, but missed, as the more lithe of the two leapt up, grabbing a branch just above her head and bringing up her legs, coiling them up and then dropping them, kicking the girl square in the back. This had gone far enough. Someone was going to get seriously hurt.

So, as Yuffie went to elbow her in the head, I ran behind the girls, pushing one out of the way and skidding across the floor, tripping Yuffie up and pinning her legs with my own.

"Stop…" I panted, struggling to hold her down. She stopped kicking after a moment or so and I let her stand up.

She grinned and put both hands on her hips. "I'm Yuffie. Nice tackle. I take it you are the famous Riku Almassy?"

"Eh?"

She flicked her hair out of her eyes and playfully punched my shoulder. "See ya around."

Why was she in such a rush to get out of here? I glanced around, and saw Selphie, tutting at her across the yard. A small tinge of blush raged over Yuffie's face, and she scratched the back of her head nervously. Selphie came up to her, her hips swinging from side to side, and her hair flying. She folded her arms in a huff and a tiny pout grew on her face.

"I thought we said no fighting… remember?" Her eyes narrowed. She didn't even acknowledge me. For once.

"I know but… Kairi… and… her…"

I don't want to hear it. Yuffie. Promise me you won't do something so silly again."

"But I…"

"PROMISE!"

"Fine."

I was a little shocked. I wondered why Yuffie had stood down for her. Why the blush… why the tiny smile.

It was obvious. Yuffie liked Selphie. Not 'liked'. LIKED.

I felt a sudden warmth next to me and I smiled down at Sora.

Heh. He was _clueless_.

**Another chapter done. **

**OKAY! The winner of the guessing game is…**

**-Insert drum roll-**

**Tenchu-Jinchu******

**-Gives Robot Sora-**

**So, I had to do this chapter to introduce parts of the love tangle that's going to come about. -Gets out comb- It's a bugger to untangle too!**

**Okay… I am… -cough- moving back to England, so there will be a bit of a delay with the updates, but I'm going to try and update as much as possible to make up for that!**

**As a side note, it looks like there will be a lot more chapters in this story than the first… is... everyone... kinda, okay with that? **

**-Gives cookies and roses, Kairi's walking stick and this worksheet that Sora used to hide his ever so obvious erection. HA!-**

**Please review.**

**XD**


	7. Sora:Not An Easy Transaction

**Sora:Not An Easy Transaction**

I let my hand flop back to the table and picked up the large wooden spoon that I always used in cooking. My eyes flickered back to the recipe, and narrowed. There was a huge splodge of tomato paste covering the instructions. I ran my hand across the gloop, removing it from the commands. I wiped off my hands on the small flannel by my side.

Okay. I'd added the mushrooms and basil. Now... I looked back to the paper... I had to wait for 20 minutes whilst it simmered, and I had to occasionally stir it, to stop it from sticking to the bottom. We were making Spaghetti Bolognese. I didn't mind at all. I LOVED Italian food. I washed my hands in the sink and noticed something odd.

Selphie was STARING at me.

I stared back for a moment, trying to seem somewhat intimidating, but let's face it, when am I EVER intimidating? I'm about as intimidating as a foot high fucking rabbit. Make that a foot high rabbit with gummy teeth.

"What are you staring at?" I asked, watching as she followed me with her gaze, both her elbows propped up on the table and her head resting in the palms of both her hands. I walked around the other side of the table and stirred my sauce, trying to ignore the gaze that was burning into my back.

"You." She answered bluntly, breaking the gaze for one minute just to stir her sauce.

"I can see that..." I murmured, raising an eyebrow. "But... uh... why?"

She moved closer to me. I was about an inch from her face now, watching as she gave me this strange look I didn't quite understand. She gave a small chuckle.

"Why are you laughing at me?" I growled, feeling just a tad paranoid now.

"How old are you Sora?"

I was a little taken back at that. I moved away from her and stirred my sauce, blinking. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious."

"14."

She burst out laughing. My sauce started bubbling. I realised I had left it on full heat, and I turned it down to simmer, where it was supposed to be. She clasped her painted nails together over her mouth and her face slowly started to take on a red hue from laughing so much.

"What is it?" I asked, trying ever so hard not to knock her unconscious. She let out a sigh of amusement.

"You're 14 years old? Fuck... Hahahaha!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?"

She smirked. "I don't know what the hell Riku sees in you Sora. You're 14 years old... and you haven't got any breasts whatsoever."

The cooker blew up.

"SHIT!" I threw myself on the floor and wiped tomato paste from my eyes. Miss. Jasmine had thrown a full bucket of water over the cooker and managed to put it out.

"Sora, what happened?" She brushed a line of paste from my eyebrow and looked at me with a vague expression of worry.

"I don't know... I must have accidentally turned up the gas by accident... I'm sooo sorry Miss. Jasmine."

The bell rang out, before she could tell me that it was all okay and I shouldn't worry about it. I grabbed my bag and joined the crowd of girls at the door. We weren't allowed to leave until everyone had cleaned up. Miss. Jasmine was busy cleaning up my mess, as it was still a potential fire zone, and three girls with silver hair were giggling and wiping down the surfaces. They were called Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo. Their mum must have been stoned when she was naming them.

"So, Sora. The only thing you've got is a pretty face. You can't keep Riku from me forever."

"Nice to see you care so much about him."

I whirled around to see Yuffie glaring at Selphie. The taller of the two glared at her. The door swung open, and she was the first out. I headed out, a little shocked by Selphie's words. I only got two steps out of the door when I was grabbed by the wrist and spun around.

"What is it Yuffie?" I asked, noticing how her head was hung and her eyes had lost a lot of their shine.

"I... need to ask you for...a favor..." She stuttered, letting go of my wrist.

"Do you want to go outside?" I didn't have a class next, I had two hours free before Biology. I tried hard not to think about Biology and walked with Yuffie, coming to a stop before the lake's edge and sitting down on the soft grass. The sun's rays reflected off the water's surface and I shuffled around, so the sun was on my back, rather than in my eyes.

"What did you want?" I asked, trying to be as nice as possible about it.

She bit her bottom lip in hesitation before continuing. "I want you... to be with Riku, all the time."

"Huh?"

"Selphie... really likes Riku. And, I don't think that they're right for each other."

"Is it any of your business, really?"

She slapped me.

I held my burning cheek in one hand, eyeing at her from the side. She was a cherry colour in the cheeks and her hand was now a clenched fist. I scratched the back of my head in confusion. "I... don't understand... What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Everytime you see Selphie... I want you to be with Riku. And vice versa. If you do, I'll keep Selphie away from Riku."

"But I..."

"And don't try and play dumb, I already know you and Riku are a thing... loads of the girls here have said so."

I shut my mouth, drawing my lips into a thin line. She didn't break eye contact with me.

"What do you say?" She held out a hand. I glanced away from her and towards the lake. There was no downside in this for me at all. I put my hand to hers and she shook it, seemingly with new resolve in mind. She flicked her hair with a shake of her head and gave me a big smile.

"I'm happy for you and Riku!" She yelled when she had ran halfway to the entrance hall doors. I gave a small smile.

So was I.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey Sora. I heard about what happened in Cooking today. Are you okay?"

I looked up at my right hand side. Riku was gazing down with a concerned expression. I laughed nervously and nodded, eyes closed. "Yeah... I'm fine... It wasn't that bad."

He straightened up and ruffled my hair. "Wanna go for a walk?"

It started as a walk, but we found an extremely beautiful spot under a weeping willow tree. The powder pink blossoms were being plucked off by the fingers of wind and then being cast off, landing gracefully on the surface of the lake.

I lay back, placing both my hands behind my head, supporting it, and closing my eyes, feeling the breeze flutter the bangs around my face.

"Are you going to tell me how you messed up?"

He was talking about our cooking class. I already knew that. "Riku... I have a problem. To these girls, I'm 14 years old and I... I'm flat chested."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" He fell onto the grass next to me, clutching his ribs as if his insides were going to spill out of his skin and splatter on the floor. I hit his head with the palm of my hand.

"It's not fucking FUNNY!" I yelled, feeling my face go red. He calmed down and put an arm around my shoulders. I leaned in to his warmth and bit my bottom lip. "Riku... what the hell am I going to do?"

He chuckled and pulled me close to his chest. I reached a hand out for support, and instead of it finding the floor, it found his hand, and our fingers coiled together, like a pair of snakes. I looked up, and his lips touched mine gently. I stretched upwards and felt his moist tongue on my bottom lip, as if asking permission. I parted my lips slightly and he touched his tongue to mine, making my lips and mouth move in unison with his.

We parted after several minutes. I breathed heavily and rested against him.

"Hey... you should be getting ready for class... no?" He cocked his head in a quirky fashion and leant back against the tree.

"I should... but I might get myself blown up again..."

"Hey, I have some bad news."

I looked up. "What is it?"

"The school system... it's just like Kairi said. It's running out of funds. It's not that big of a problem now though... so I wouldn't worry about it right now."

"Oh... okay..." I replied, a little confused. I stood up, holding out my hand to help him up, but he shook his head.

"I'm going to stay here, alright? I'll be here after your biology lesson. I'll meet you... okay?"

"Sure!" I nodded furiously and set off in the direction of the school.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sora. You're late. I'm sorry to do this, but I made it clear that no one would get away with something in my class. And I don't want you starting a trend. Detention, tonight."

"But sir!"

"No buts. Detention. Now sit down Sora."

What the fuck? And I had thought he was a nice guy... pfft. I felt my eye twitch slightly as I stormed to the back of the class and threw my bag under the desk. I grabbed my pen and the worksheet and started scribbling furiously.

How dare he give me a detention! That wasn't fair! I was only, like, half a second late!

Ugh.

I... have a detention... with Reno...

Me and Mr. Reno... alone in the classroom. Fuck.

I slumped at the desk. I was dooooooomed. There was no way I'd get out of it. I'd just have to suffer his immense good looks and intense stares... NO!

I closed my eyes tight. I couldn't get an erection now! Okay Sora... think unsexy thoughts...

Just imagine... an alien. That's right. An alien with no nose and no genitals. A smooth, rubbery alien.

I glanced down with one eye open. It had gone. I sighed heavily and drop the pen on the desk. What had Riku been talking about?

_The school system... it's just like Kairi said. It's running out of funds_

Hm... why would Riku bring that up all of a sudden though?

Unless... oh fuck. I knew what he meant. He was under the care of the principal and the school... if the school was out of funds and had to be shut down... he'd have to be let go. He'd have to go into the foster care system... or...

Worse. He'd have to go back to his dad.

"NO! I HAVE TO SAVE THE SCHOOL!"

"Sora. Sit your ass down on that seat NOW. I'd prefer it if you didn't daydream in my class and then yell out your fantasies to the other girls. Sit down before I MAKE you sit down."

My face went red for the third time today.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I wandered up to Reno after the lesson had finished. He might be able to help me with my problem, and by that, I don't mean my erection. That had been taken care of. Thank you aliens!

No, what I'm refering to is the school situation. I stopped at his side and he looked at me, one eyebrow raised.

"What is it Sora?"

I shuffled from foot to foot. "Well, you see sir, I was wondering if..."

"If this is about your detention, it still stands." His eyes was glowering.

"No. I mean..." I stumbled to find my words. "I mean... you came from the city... right? Traverse Town? I was wondering if you spotted any job vacancies that would be suitable for a student over there... I mean... not that I expected you to look or anything... it's just..."

I trailed off when I saw that his frown had turned into a twisted smile.

"What is it?"

"I have the perfect job for you. But... it depends on how much you want the money."

"I'd do anything!" I yelled. "But.. I'm not pimping myself out or anything..."

That made him laugh. His mouth opened and I got a glimpse of his pink tongue. "Don't worry. Nothing like that. But I'll talk to you later about that... okay?" He stood up, taking hold of his mug and binder, like the one Riku had and going to the staff door. "Tonight Sora."

I chuckled nervously. Yeah... tonight Sora. Sounded like a damn invitation to come to his bedroom...

At least I had a plan to help the school. IF the problem became that bad. It's always good to have a backup plan, my dad used to say.

Speaking of my dad... I got a letter from him the other day. In two weeks, he was coming to pick me up so we could 'talk'. About my Mother of course. Well, he didn't say that, but we never talk about anything else anyway.

I sighed. I was going to be quite the busy beaver.

Did I say beaver? I meant... beaverette.

**I don't actually know how long this chapter is... as I am writing it on wordpad for once. **

**Another chapter over and done with. I introduced my REAL plot in the end of this chapter... so I am kinda sticking to my original plan. The relationships take up quite a chunk of the chapters though... hahahaha**

**And so... I am tired... have a headache... and am VERY pissed off at the minute. Does anyone have any chocolate? -feels like chocolate-**

**-Cookies, roses, and a 'I support Boy Love' badge, curtosey of the late Tifa. -sniff- she was so nice... ah well.-**

**Thank you to all reviewers!**

**XD**


	8. Riku:Butterflies

**I apologize in advance for the absolute crap-eth of this chapter… **

**Riku: Butterflies**

I looked back over my shoulder. Sora ran after me, calling out my name. I smiled.

"Come on Sora!"

I took his hand, feeling his soft skin underneath mine. I began to run, pulling him with me, running by the lake, the sun beating down hard, and reflecting from the water's surface. I rolled onto the grass, pulling Sora with me. We rolled to the weeping willow tree and stopped at its base. The smile on my face beamed. Nothing could happen today that would put me in a bad mood.

"Hey Riku… what's gotten into you? You seem happy"

"I am happy dearest Sora!" I said in my sweet voice, standing up and dancing around the tree. I leant down next to his face and grinned. "Wanna know why?"

He gave his legendary pout and nodded.

"Because…" At this point I stood up and twirled to the lake edge, getting my shoes all wet. "…because my Uncle finally got what he deserved."

"What do you mean?"

I felt his arms encircle my waist and his head bury itself into my back, nuzzling it softly. I took hold of his arms and pulled them so they were holding me even tighter. We swayed for a moment or two, the breeze floating around us, fluttering our hair and making our shirts flap. Sora wore the traditional white school shirt, whereas mine was black, with icy flames up the sides.

"I mean… he's been sentenced. Attempted murder and assault." I couldn't keep the smirk from my voice. "He'll be spending seventeen years in jail before he even gets the chance to appeal."

"Why so long?"

The question angered me. He tried to kill my best friend. He hit my lover across the head. He tried to kill my lover's brother's lover. I wasn't making any sense…

"Because he was a General. Devoted his life to protecting the people. Then he turned on them."

"He'd get longer if you told them what he did to you."

The atmosphere grew thick as I stood, still as an icicle, reveling in shock of what he had just said. I turned around, so I was facing him. I tried hard not to shout. If I shouted, I'd scare him away.

"I can't do that…" My voice sounded unsure. Could I? No. No matter how much I loathed my uncle, I couldn't turn on him. Could I? So many questions…

**Flashback**

"_Sephiroth… why do you hurt Riku? He is not like one of you. I do not wish for you to carry on with this regime."_

_My Mother's words carried through to the present day. My uncle stared at her hard before opening his mouth._

"_He WILL be a man."_

"_How does this turn him into a man? I don't want him to be in the army and kill people! If you want him to join your army, then I don't want him to be a man! He's just a child!" She cried, desperately trying to stop me from the beatings. I hadn't finished the dishes in time. Instead, I had been knocked to the floor, and smacked across the kitchen, because the dishes had to be done to a high standard, as everything did. I couldn't meet those standards._

_My uncle raised a hand and roughly backhanded my Mother across her perfect, flawless skin, leaving behind a harsh red mark. _

"_Do not speak so frivolously of things you cannot understand."_

"_Mummy?" I had wandered into the room, to see my Mother's face red, and my uncle with a raised hand._

"_Sephy… don't hurt mummy!" I had shouted, my face going red. He had hoisted me off the floor with my t-shirt, pulling me up meet his face, and he had smiled in approval at the growing bruise on my temple he had given me earlier. _

"_Riku... do not call me that." _

"_Sephy? Why not?" For that I received a punch straight across the face, the force snapping my head back, and he dropped me on the floor, where my elbows crashed against the black and white tiles. _

"_Get out of my house.." My Mother said, shaking with rage. Instead, he just ignored her and went out into the garage to meet my Father. _

"_Riku…" My Mother swept me into her arms and held me tight. "Someday Riku… someday we'll be free."_

**End Flashback**

"Why not?"

I unwrapped Sora's arms from around me and slumped down onto the mint coloured grass. I heaved a sigh and closed my eyes, waiting for him to say something else. When he said nothing, I opened my eyes and looked behind me. He was looking at me with a strange and worried expression, his mouth slightly open, as if he was about to say something, but had thought better of it.

"What is it?" I asked, concerned. His head fell a little, and his mouth immediately closed.

"Sora?" I was a little more than worried now. I knew he was keeping a secret.

"Riku… I have something to tell you. I wanted to tell you from the first moment I found out, but I was scared of how you'd react."

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything. Right?"

"I found out… about your family."

I froze. Mostly at the word family. It brought up so many memories, so many nightmares. It dragged my Mother up from the dregs of my past and put them all in front of me. I stared for a moment or two whilst he kept his head hung, biting his cherry flavored bottom lip.

"What… What do you mean?"

He sensed my hesitation, flinching a bit. I cupped his cheek in one palm, feeling the heat in his skin rise.

"I… was walking Shadow, when you wanted me to look after him... And he ran off, so I went to find him, but we came to this clearing and…"

I stopped listening. He knew. He knew about my Mother. What did this mean… for us? Would he trust me? Would we be able to carry on the way we were?

I smiled. Now there were no secrets between us. At least from my side. Maybe, with that out in the open, I could convince him to open up about his own Mother. I took his hand softly and started to run again, heading for the clearing that was all that much familiar to me. I knocked branches aside, occasionally catching my shirt and pants on thorns and wild overgrown bushes, but I didn't care. The sun was melting down on the little bleached tombstone, and I slowed my pace, so we were walking towards it.

I stopped. Sora looked up at me in a questioning manner. I knelt down, running my fingers over the stone and pulling Sora down the meet my eyes.

"Tell me what happened…" He whispered, almost inaudibly. I should have seen that coming. I slumped again and pulled him into my lap, so his face was looking up at me. I stroked his hair, softly, the brown clashing with my pale skin. I opened my mouth and sucked in a tiny breath before thinking of where to start.

Where TO start? From when I idolized her in every way? From when the stuff with my uncle began? From when she…

"Well… Me and Mother were really close." I started, slowly.

And I told him, everything about my Mother, everything about my Uncle and my Father. He listened intently, his eyes brimming with tears at some of the more disturbing things he heard. When I had finished, I avoided his gaze, preferring to look at the butterflies scouring the grass, searching for tiny pollen particles. Their wings beat rapidly to keep them afloat, but they still stayed in the air. They stayed in the air because they tried so hard. The colours merged into one as they fluttered and soared way over our heads.

Acting on impulse, I reached up and held out a finger, the sun making me seem as pale as a vampire. A curious cream and orange butterfly flapped its wings at a slower pace and touched down on my skin. Upon closer inspection, I saw that its wings were tipped with a tar like black. They tried so hard. They never let everything go. If they did, they would tumble to the floor, wings crumpled beneath them. They never gave up, fighting for that tiny spark that allowed them to ride the air currents. That little spark that could destroy them, or give them something new. The power to fly.

They were the lucky ones. They could fly far away and leave everything they once knew far behind. They could pack up and go, anytime they wished. All they had to give, was a flap of their wings. They could leave everything in the blink of an eye. Emotional bagged meant nothing to them. They were, in one word, _free_. No chains holding them down. Nothing to stay for. Nothing to stand in their way. No hard decisions to make.

"Riku?"

I snapped out of my daze and looked down at him. He was as pretty as any of these butterflies. I smiled warmly and held down my finger to him, showing him the perfect creature. He blinked for a minute, until curiosity bloomed like an unruly flower on his face. His sapphire eyes widened, and he reached out a timid finger, coaxing the butterfly towards him. It left my finger with a beat of its contrasting wings and landed softly on his index digit. He seemed a little shocked at first, but I took hold of his wrist, lightly and reassuringly. He giggled as the butterfly turned around, its legs tickling Sora's skin. It blinked in front of his big blue eyes, and then Sora extended his hand, stretching his fingers and lifting it up to the sky, where the butterfly took flight, leaving the warmth of Sora's body for the cool breeze. It flew far up high, joining a group of the same type of butterfly. They danced together, timidly forming a little cloud of cream, orange and black.

"Sing a song for me."

"Huh?" His face was sincere. He reached up with both of his hands and took my face in them, pulling me down onto him, so our lips touched. We stayed like that for a few seconds before drawing apart. If Sora wanted me to sing one song for him, then I would.

"Sing me a song you wrote yourself"

I paused, searching the archives of my mind for a song I had written, that would not be loud. I wanted a soft song. It clicked, and I had just found it.

I leant back a little, so Sora was further up my chest.

"We'll do it all…. everything… on our own…"

I closed my eyes, feeling the breeze run across my bare arms. Sora's thumb was playing across my knuckles.

"We don't need…. Anything… or anyone…"

I knew without a doubt that Sora had closed his eyes too. We swayed, and I thought about it a lot. It had been a long time since I had sang like this, with no guitar in the background. Just me and my voice, paving the way.

"If I lay here… If I just lay here…. Would you lie with me… and…. Just forget the world…"

It wasn't a question. Sora's hand in mine grew tighter.

"I don't quite know… how to say… how I feel…"

I let out a breath, gathering my thoughts, a lone tear slowly starting to creep up in the corner of my eye. It had been so long since I had originally written this song.

"Those three words… are said too much… are not enough…"

I refused to let the tear fall.

"If I lay here… if I just lay here… would you lie with me…and… just forget the world…Forget what we're told… before we get too old… Show me a garden that's… bursting into life…"

I closed any gap there may be between Sora's hand and my own.

"Let's waste time…. Chasing cars… Around our heads… I need your grace… to remind me… to find my own…"

The tear fell, splashing onto Sora's face, causing him to open his eyes, but I didn't stop.

"If I lay here… if I just lay here…. Would you lie with me… and … just forget the world… forget what we're told… until we get too old… show me a garden… that's… bursting into life…"

I smiled.

"All that I am…. All that I ever was… is here in you're perfect eyes… they're all I can see… I don't know where… confused about how as well… just know that these things will never change for us at all…"

I hugged him close. He was everything I had left. I wanted to hold him like this for the rest of eternity. For the rest of our lives. I'd build a bubble so strong, no one could get in. We'd be free. Just like the butterflies.

"If I lay here… if I just lay here…" I leant close to his face, brushing his lips with my own. "…Would you lie with me…?" I smiled when he faintly nodded, entranced by my words.

"…And just forget the world?"

**A more cute chapter than anything. At first I thought… forest sex! But then the butterflies came into it… and yeah…**

**Thanks to all those who have put up with me so far:P**

**Sorry about the wait… I'm not too well. –Sniff-**

**The song is 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol. I just thought it went really well with the chapter, and it is an uber perdy song. :D**

**-Cookies, Roses and Riku's kiddy photo album to all reviewers!**

**Please review!**

**XD**


	9. Sora:Detention And A New Job

**Disclaimer time! (-coughs-… about time) Sever non-ownage of kingdom hearts!**

**I apologise for how late this chapter is… I know that any excuse I come up with will be stupid… but I had to think a lot about the plot and where it is going in this chapter. I'm quite happy with the way it turned out D**

**Sora: Detention And A New Job**

I leant back against the wall outside the biology room and sighed heavily. I glanced at my watch. One more minute…

"Hey Sora… I'm glad you decided to turn up after all…"

I held out a hand, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't really have much of a choice…"

He laughed lightly and opened the door for me. "Ladies first," he announced, waving me through. I felt heat rise to my cheeks, and for once, I was glad it was rising UP not DOWN.

I slipped into a seat at the front and clasped my hands together. He sat down next to me, his red hair swaying a little from the breeze that came in through the window. I shuffled uncomfortably and averted his gaze. "So… what do you want me to do?" I asked, a little more concerned with how CLOSE he was sitting to me. He put his little finger to his mouth and looked deep in thought for a minute, before actually getting around to answering me. I bit my lip and thought of the aliens that had saved me last time.

"How about we talk about that job you wanted to take?" He smiled, running a hand through his glossy hair and fingering a loose sheet of paper on the desk. "Well… I found one. A friend of mine runs it. It's a magazine. You need 1500 pounds to drag the school out of debt… and for each of these jobs you get paid 1500 pounds a turn."

My mouth had practically dropped to the floor. 1500 pounds? I'd be rich! But there again, this money wasn't FOR me… was it?

"Yeah but… what do I have to do?" I tilted my head in curiosity and thankfully, he shifted his gaze to the window.

"Have your photo taken." He pushed a piece of paper across the table towards me, and I lifted it to my line of vision.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah. I also have some other news for you. Your Mother… has been taken into hospital."

"What?" I dropped the paper and shot out of my seat. "WHY?"

"She's having some tests done. At any rate… she'll be in for quite a while."

I couldn't answer. Some part of me was raging with happiness and gratefulness. The side that didn't want Mother coming up to school, telling me I was sick and demanding to see 'this Rikku girl'. Then.. the other side of me that longed for all her love and affection.

"What's wrong with her?"

He clicked his tongue, shaking his head at the paper in front of him. "She's previously had her kidney removed, nine years ago… isn't that correct?"

I nodded. "She was in a car accident. But that can't be what's wrong with her now… right?"

"Correct. But it seems she contracted a virus three months ago, and although that has been treated, the remaining kidney has been left with kidney disease. She'll need to have Dialysis twice a day until we can find a donor."

"Dialysis?"

"It's a process in which a machine performs the functions of the kidney as the kidney is unable to perform them properly. We'll be doing it later this year." He placed a soft hand on my shoulder. It was supposed to be comforting, but my mind was turning over in my head.

"Is she going to…. Is she going to be okay?" I asked slowly, only half wanting to hear the answer.

"She'll be fine."

"Why can't I be her donor?" I asked. "I'll give her one of my kidneys!"

"Your blood isn't compatible with hers Sora. I'm sorry."

I hit both fists on the desk, closing my eyes and trying to stop crying somewhat. All those times I thought my Mother was sick in the head, and now I find out she was sick in the body too. I sighed heavily. "But she's going to be alright?"

He smiled warmly, running a hand through my hair. "Yeah. Like I said, she'll be fine."

I heaved a long breath and leant back, feeling a wave of relief wash through me. I remembered Riku's song… _Just forget the world_. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't do that right now. But as soon as everything was sorted out, I'd forget the world forever and stay with Riku.

I felt a hand on my neck and I shuddered involuntarily. The hand was quickly removed. I opened my eyes and saw him blushing. I bit my bottom lip and focused on the board. His touch was so soft… so…

"Sora?"

"Yeah?" I was still staring at the board, but I could feel his eyes bore into my face, and that all familiar blush was creeping slowly onto the apples of my cheeks.

"I want to show you something." He stood up and I followed him. He motioned to the desk, where a pile of books sat.

"You're good at English… right Sora?"

"Y-Yeah…" I stuttered.

"Then you'll have no problem marking these for Miss Gainsbourgh… right?"

I nodded and went to pick up the book, but I felt a warmth over my back. Two seconds later, both of his arms were by my side, trapping me against the table. I let a tiny gasp escape my lips as he wrapped a hand around my neck from behind.

"S-Sir?"

"Just as I thought. You're not a girl at all… you're a guy… am I correct?"

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. I heard a chuckle.

"How…"

"It's not hard to figure out Sora. Maybe you should get your boyfriend to help you out."

I almost died right there. My heart leapt three feet out of my chest and I couldn't gain the composure to pick it back up.

I pushed myself away from the desk and reached up, grabbing his lapel and shaking him violently. The fact he was a teacher now meant nothing to me. He knew my secret. Now he had everything to blackmail me with.

"It doesn't mean anything! Don't even think about telling anyone!"

I went red in the face and dropped his lapels, hanging my head in shame. What was that? Why did I suddenly freak out like that?

He took hold of my head, pushing the bottom of his palm against my forehead, turning my face up to meet his eyes. As I stared into the forest green pits and lost myself. I started leaning towards him… I felt his breath on my lips and his body warmth close to mine. I wanted him… right there… I just wanted him; I wanted him like I wanted Riku… For that one moment… I just… well… God only knows what I would have done in Mr. Rude hadn't been so… well… _Rude_ and interrupted us.

"Sorry to disturb you… but Reno? We had that _thing_ to discuss."

"Of course."

He didn't look back at me.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

My pen tore through the paper. Again. I was pressing down too hard with the nib. What was I thinking? All I could think about was Riku's face, in the forest, and his voice. Who was I to betray all that? Who was I to turn all of that down? Who was I to spit on everything we had?

I sighed, looking down at the fat rip I had made in the paper. I know I was supposed to be marking books, but that didn't mean literally _marking_ them. With a click, the door opened and Reno stepped through clutching a pile of papers to his chest. I bit my bottom lip and waited for him to say something, to say anything to break the silence that hung thick in the air.

"You can go now."

His voice was cold. I knew it. He _hated_ me. It was obvious. Shit.

I leant under the desk and grabbed my bag, heaving it over one shoulder and turning to leave.

"Sora."

"What?" I didn't turn around.

"I won't tell if you don't."

I spun around, confusion on my face. "Tell about what?"

He didn't answer. He just smiled darkly and sat at his desk. I gazed at him for a minute before pushing open the door with the palm of my hand.

As soon as I got into my dorm, I hurled my bag at the floor and collapsed on my bed. I'd missed tea for that jackass. I rolled over onto my back and gazed up at the ceiling, my hands locked behind my head. Everything was happening too fast, My Mother, Riku and the school… the job…

I turned over and jolted my sock drawer open and grabbed a small slip of paper from inside. I headed for the door.

I took the flight of the stairs on the left and took a fast right, avoiding the entrance to the toilets, but instead, opened the door to the mail room. I took a seat across from a black telephone. I glanced at the paper and lifted the receiver.

It rang… one… twice… three times.

"Hello?"

I froze. "He... Hello? I'm looking for Leon…"

There was a slight pause on the other end. There was a scuffle and someone shouted Roxas incredibly loud before Leon answered the phone.

"Hey Sora."

"Hi…" I frowned. "Have you heard… about… about…"

"Mum? Yeah… I heard. Not that anybody tells me these days…"

"Is she going to be alright? How long does she have to be in hospital? Can I go and see her?"

"Woah slow down sugar." He paused. There was another scuffle. "Shut UP Cloud! Sorry Sora. Yes she will be fine… she will be in a long time until they can get a donor that's compatible… and yeah… I will take you to see her next week. Okay?"

I breathed heavily. "Thanks Leon."

I could almost see him smile through the phone. "Don't worry about it Sora. I'll see you soon… okay?"

"Okay… but who was it that answered the phone first?"

"God… long story. That was Roxas. He and Axel are staying over… for until Cloud says otherwise… "

"Cloud's calling the shots?"

"Ha… oh no. I've got my own back."

"I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

I let the receiver drop back into its holster and leant back in the chair, hooking my feet underneath the telephone desk and closing my eyes. I felt a cold breeze over my shoulders and I looked over at the open window. My hair swayed slightly and I got up, walking down the hallway. In actual fact, I had no idea where I was going, but I let my feet walk for me.

"Hey! Wait up!"

I turned around, blinking in the light that was streaming in through the dusky windows. Tidus and Riku were running up fast behind me. I stopped and turned around, a wave of guilt hitting from the inside. Riku's eyes flashed with mischief, his shirt riding up a little, showing off his flat stomach and he ruffled my hair playfully. I felt like a traitor. My hands suddenly went clammy and feeling Riku's touch on me straight after Reno's made me feel sick. I knocked his hand away and pulled him into a hug. I saw Tidus shrug out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't let go.

"Uh… it's nice to see you too…." I heard him mumble into my hair. I forced a tear to stay behind its glassy prison and we held hands, all the way to his room. Tidus was straight on the computer and onto the internet, as the school computers were down. I curled up, cat like on the sofa, mainly on Riku, led in between his legs and on his chest, his arm wrapped around the small of my back. We sat in silence for a while until he grip tightened noticeably.

"I know you have a crush on Reno." He said, not moving his gaze from the blank television. "And I want you to know… that I don't mind at all. I think it's good that you're having attractions to people. At least you're not completely without emotion. Know what I mean?"

I didn't say anything for a moment. I went from looking up at Riku in shock to hanging my head, averting my gaze to the kitchen door.

"And… Tidus, Kairi and I are taking you out tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because… as Selphie so _kindly_ pointed out… you have no breasts… so we are going out to buy you some."

"You can buy breasts?!" I exclaimed, almost falling off the sofa.

"These days… you can buy just about anything. But no… Kairi is helping us pick out some underwear and such."

"But I already have under…"

"…I mean bras Sora. Padded bras to make it look like you have breasts."

My mouth made a tiny 'o' of realisation. I nodded and cursed when I heard Tidus laughing from the kitchen.

"Shut up you!"

"What you gunna do about it Sora-kuuuuun?"

"THAT'S IT!"

"Hahahaha… pipsqueak!"

I jumped up and pounced on him, knocking us to the floor, away from the computer.

"Take that back!"

But underneath, I was smiling. Being with Riku made me forget about Reno. At least for now.

Plus… by tomorrow… I would be a new girl. With new breasts. With _fake_ breasts, but nevertheless breasts.

At least I'd look more like a girl.

"You're such a girl…"

I grinned. "Got a problem with that?" I stuck my tongue out playfully.

"No. no I do not."

**Ahhh!**

**So yeah. Tomorrow it's shopping day! Yayness! And not only that… but Sora's mummy is sick. That means she can't interfere with Sora's life… for a while. –Grins manically-**

**TOY SOLDIERS IS UP!!!**

**Go and check it out. –Prods- Go! D**

**I shall begin writing the next chapter for that now. **

**-Cookies and roses, and Free yaoi manga comics to all reviewers! (Stolen from Riku's drawers )-**

**Please review!**

**XD**


	10. Riku:Underwear Abounds

**Okay. I know there is no way in hell I can apologise for the delay, but I can make it better! During my time spent away from the computer, I have six... or I think it might be seven unposted chapters sitting around on the computer... so expect quick updates for a while! I hope these next few chapters make up for it... and I want to thank and dedicate this chapter to all of my reviewers so far, because you are amazing... and even when I've had thoughts of giving it up all together, your fun filled and helpful reviews have made it all worthwhile. So thank you so much everyone!**

**So... enjoy this chapter! And... as much as it may hurt your finger... take the time to push the review button! It's my turn on! -winks- Okay.. not really... but I like it all the same.**

**Riku: Underwear Abounds**

"Come on Sora! We're going to miss the bus!"

I heard a scuffle and a muffled thump from behind the door. I let a grin play about my lips. There was a slight moan from inside, and I felt a vision slide slowly into my mind. Sora, struggling to get changed, trying desperately to pull himself into a pair of my old pants. I smacked my hand away from the waistband of my pants and raised it to knock on the door.

"Sora… if you don't hurry up… I'll come in there and dress you myself!"

"Okay… okay…" He opened the door and I almost came right there. His hair had been straightened, and he was wearing tight jeans with a polo neck jumper. His eyes had been rimmed ever so faintly with eyeliner, thanks to Tidus.

"Are we going then?"

I looked behind me. "Hey Kairi." She looked really beautiful today. Ever since she had been going out with Tidus, she'd had reasons to dress up and look her best. Even though he didn't mind if she didn't.

"Is he ready yet?" She leant forward and groped around for the handle, before I put a hand on hers.

"He's already out Red."

"Ah okay." She smiled, the white of her teeth standing out against her cherry lips. Tidus strode up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist, and I could see a blush rise to her cheeks.

"Come on Red. We'll miss the bus."

I glanced at Tidus and noticed something odd. "What's this?" I reached out and fingered a silver loop in his ear. He punched me playfully in the arm and told me that his mum finally let him get an earring.

I bowed mockingly at Sora and hooked his hand in mine. "Shall we go Mi'lady?"

"You're such an ass Riku…." He pouted and stuck his tongue out at me.

"If you don't keep that tongue inside your mouth I shall have to put it to better use." I smirked, my hand toying with his zipper.

"Hey Guys! Keep it in your pants!" Kairi scolded. I felt a smack around the back of my head and I glared angrily at Tidus.

Now it was my turn to pout. She couldn't see and we were still getting told off. Bah.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sora and I didn't attract nearly as much attention as I thought we would. Probably because we were walking next to Kairi and Tidus. I'm not sure what the reason for that was exactly.

Kairi was fascinated by soap shops. You know, cosmetic stores and such. I let Sora go out with Tidus to find him a new earring. I stayed with Kairi.

I held onto her shoulders and guided her to where she wanted to go. Her glazed gaze remained unresponsive, but her other senses picked up everything. That's why I think she liked these shops so much. There was all different ways to visualize the world. She'd reach out with slender hands and feel about for a soap, and take it up to her nose, sniffing at it gently. Once or twice, she'd sneeze, and her auburn locks would tumble over her eyes. It made me laugh. It made me remember what kind of a girl she really was. I still recall how we met. She was the shy little bookworm from the library. But now… Sephiroth had made sure she'd never read another book again. She'd have to read Braille.

A surge of anger flared up within me again. Why was trouble always related to me?

"Riku?"

I felt her tugging at my sleeve. I let my mind jump into reality and I smiled.

"What is it?"

"It's nice… isn't it?" She tilted her head, much like Sora does. "Us two… we haven't spent any time together recently. I don't blame you, you know."

"For what?"

"For last year. I don't blame you."

I sighed and she grinned. "Well that's that then! I'm glad we're okay now!" Her hand found my shoulder, then my cheek, and she cupped it, straining up on her tip toes and kissing the soft skin there gently. "I'm glad." She spoke in a faint whisper, I almost didn't catch it.

A subtle sad smile crawled onto my face. "So am I Red. So am I."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

We stood together. A united front. An untouchable army. We had a mission. We would win. We would be victorious. We were one. We would overcome anything in our way. We were invincible.

"WAAAH! I DON'T LIKE IT!!!"

I spun around. Tidus had Sora by the neck of his jumper, and he was trying to run. Kairi was laughing.

"Come on Sora. We came all this way. We can't back down now!"

We stood together outside 'Fille Sexy' a well renounced French Lingerie store. I had an allowance from James, and My Father. I didn't have anything else to spend it on. In actual fact, the allowance from James had actually gone back into his pocket, to help with school funding.

I must admit, I got a little intimidated when the doors slid open with a hiss in front of me. I took a step back, and then grabbed Sora roughly by the wrist and dragged him inside.

"Riku!"

"Shut it Sora!"

The world suddenly became one of red, black, and the occasional glimpse of bright colours. There was lace at every turn, and a heavy red glow over everything. I whirled around, only to see Sora's face an equal match to Tidus's, open mouthed and gaping. I faced the shop and took in everything through wide eyes, occasionally thinking, 'how the heck would they get THAT on?' my attention soon turned to the woman behind the counter, staring at us through lowered glasses.

"Can I help you?" she asked, suspicion on her face.

I absentmindedly scratched the back of my head and grinned lazily at her. "No thanks. We're just browsing."

"Hmmm…"

Without another pause, I grabbed Sora by the hand and pulled him behind a rack of corsets. I crossed both arms over my chest and smirked at him, watching as he glanced around, his face growing redder by the second. I knelt down so I was looking up at him through heavy lidded eyes, jutting my bottom lip out slightly, to give that 'puppy dog' effect I was searching for.

"Come on Sowwwwa….." I pleaded in a childish manner, "Wet's gwo shopping fwor underwear!"

"First things first…" I spun around as Tidus interrupted us. "How are we going to fill these bras? In case you haven't noticed… Sora hasn't got anything to put in them!"

"I was getting to that!"

"Of course you were…"

I resisted the urge to wipe that smug smile of his face. "So what do you suggest?"

"I suggest we talk to someone with a little more experience than us."

As if totally on cue, Kairi appeared from behind a smaller rack and cocked her head quizzically. "You guys… Sora has options… but because he won't have any idea what I'll be suggesting… I think we should go with chicken fillets… at least for the time being."

"Chicken fillets…? Like… the kind you find in the frozen section of the supermarket?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Obviously not you, twat… right Kairi? You can't possibly mean that!"

She laughed, her lips letting chuckles and such slip through. She flicked a crimson bang from in front of her eyes and put a hand on her hip. "No silly. They're pad like things that you put inside the bras. Girl's usually use them if they get to a certain age and want to go out somewhere… and they have well… 'Not a lot up front'. She chuckled again. "Pardon the pun."

I nodded. "I think I understand," I put a hand on Sora's shoulder. "Where will they be?"

"Well…" She frowned a little. "I think we should avoid talking to the sales woman for now. We've already aroused her suspicions enough…"

"Like any of us would want to arouse her in any way…" Tidus muttered, mostly under his breath, making Sora laugh.

"Look. Kairi's right. She already thinks we're nuts." I sighed.

"Does she mean these?"

All of us looked up to see Sora, dangling a packet in front of him, blinking at it curiously. I took it from his hand and peered at it. "What do they look like Kairi?"

"Should be concaved slightly… and a neutral colour… I think."

I nodded. "Then we have them. Can we do the fun bit now?"

"Fun? FUN?" Sora pouted, waving his hands around frantically, almost smacking me in the mouth, "How the hell is this fun?"

I smirked. "I'll show you when we get to the changing room silly…"

His mouth made a tiny 'o' shape and I grinned, watching Tidus narrow his eyes at me.

"To the underwear!" I proclaimed, striking a Superman like pose.

Kairi stopped us with a wave of her slender hands and frowned. "Riku… you have to pick a B cup bra. Okay?"

"Sure thing." I turned to Sora. "Come on!"

We took a sharp left and were faced with bras of every colour of the rainbow. I reached out and fingered a crimson bra, fixed with lace and a beautiful cream design woven in. I saw Sora gazing at one with light blue, light pink and yellow stripes on, which, surprisingly, was pretty nice. I stood to the brim of my full height, including my tip toes and unhooked it for him. He nodded and smiled nervously. He was just a bit freaked out, even I could tell that.

"Which one do you want next?" I asked, one arm around his shoulders. "You can have four."

He pointed to the one in my hand and I chuckled. "No silly. Now you have to pick three more. Then we can go and try them on. Kairi told me how you put them on… so I can show you."

He looked up to a white one with black lace threaded through, somewhat like a corset, and I unhooked that for him too.

"Can I pick one?" I asked, looking at him through the corner of my eye.

"Sure thing…" He mumbled. I reached out and took the crimson and cream one. He then did 'eeeny meeny miny mo' and picked up a light blue one with a plain green pattern.

With four bras at hand, I tapped Tidus on the shoulder and told him we were going to try them on. He nodded and ushered us away with a dismissive wave of his hands.

I closed the door behind me and watched as Sora reached down for the bottom of his jumper and held it tight, bringing it up, over his head and struggling to force his chocolate locks through the neck. He finally burst free, like a dolphin from water and gave his hair a casual shake. I tore my eyes away from his lean torso and smirked at him.

"So fair maiden… Which one?"

He scowled like an angry puppy and pointed to the stripy one in an annoyed fashion. I unhooked it from its hanger and chuckled at his face. He was wearing the, 'I have no idea how you get that on, but I'm going to try and look like I do' face. I turned him around and motioned for him to raise his arms, which he did, a quizzical look on his features.

I hooked the clasps together at the back and he slipped his arms through the straps. I then stepped back to study my handy work.

Sora's eyes were wide with humiliation and his face wore that all too familiar shade of cherry red. The bra hung away from his chest, where his lack of bust was obvious. The fillets would take care of that, giving him a rather small B cup set of breasts. Suddenly, the thought of Sora walking around with smooth legs, a clingy skirt and two mounds under his fitted shirt flew through me, bringing shudders up my spine and making me almost moan in pleasure where I stood. Sora turned to me, his mouth slightly open as if he was about to ask me a question, but he didn't get that far. I pushed my lips onto his and forced him against the wall, his legs coming up and hooking around my waist. Our groins rubbed together and he mewled under his breath. I cupped his ass in my hands and hoisted him up, so I could nibble his collarbone and kiss all the sensitive spots I knew were there.

His hands tangled themselves in my hair and his eyes scrunched in pain as his pants grew smaller. I rocked against him and heard him whisper something. Something that _didn't_ sound like Riku. It sounded like… Fleemo? Kemo? Nemo?!

I ignored it and turned, falling back onto the bench and sitting Sora on my lap, where my erection was slowly becoming more painful by the second. I watched as Sora stood up, hurriedly throwing his pants onto the floor and unzipping my own. I grinned at his adrenaline fuelled rush. His eyes were blinded with lust and he straddled my lap. I slid the bra off and he worked fast, quickly discarding my boxers.

"You don't have to do this…" I whispered… desperately hoping he wouldn't refuse me in this state, otherwise, I'd have to pin him down and rape him.

"I want to try something…" He mumbled, pulling a tube of lube from my pocket. I frowned. _How did he know that was there?_ He smoothed it all over my arousal, paying great attention to the head. He then sat back up, positioning me at his entrance. I froze. Sora wanted to do the whole, missionary position thing. His head fell forward, his bangs hovering over his face and moving in his breath. I watched intently at his features as he lowered himself onto me.

"Ah…. Hn…" He mumbled as he bit his lip in pain. I held onto both his hands and felt his half moon fingernails dig into the skin between my knuckles. As the head of my cock penetrated him, he stifled a moan and a tear spilled onto his cheek, which I wiped away quickly. With a shake of his head, he put on a brave face and then pushed himself onto my erection fully, so his tight channel engulfed me completely.

My eyes rolled in their sockets as I waited for him to adjust to me. He was seemingly okay in a moment, and then he pulled away slightly and slammed onto me once again. He whimpered with each thrust, but more in pleasure than in pain now. He mumbled my name, trying to be as quiet as possible, and I forced back the moans that had risen to my throat.

I raked my fingernails over his back, my climax drawing near. His breath became heavy, his small hands gripped my shoulders tightly as he too, grew close to release.

I reached between our sweaty bodies and snaked a tapered hand around his arousal, causing him to let out a moan that was louder than I would have liked. I fingered the head, stroking the shaft, and then wrapping my hand around it so Sora mewled like a hungry kitten.

I felt him go faster, then harder, all the tell tale signs that he was about to climax. I closed my eyes tight, feeling his hands come up and grip my shoulders.

"God… Riku..." He tried to stay quiet, but I found it hot that my name was slipping through his lips.

"Shhh… Sora… ah…"

"Guys… are you READY yet?" I heard Tidus yell, but Sora answered for him.

"Uh… god… yes!"

"Well…. Hurry up then!"

"Ah…. Yes… I'm… I'm… I'm coming!"

And he did. One last burst of pleasure and a warm wave of hot sweet, bubbling love that burst all over my stomach.

I kissed him on the lips lightly and took the lube from the bench, fastening it tight and grabbing a tissue from my pocket. After we'd cleaned up, I put a hand on the door and leant in to Sora's ear.

"Love you," I whispered, receiving an, 'I love you too' in response.

"God where were you?"

I grinned, hanging the four bras in his face.

"We'll take these your royal assholeness."

He pouted. "What took you so long?"

And before I could even dream up an excuse, Sora already had me covered.

"Girls underwear sure is complicated."

**LEMONS! -Throws out lemons-**

**-Cookies, Roses and Sora's new underwear to all reviewers!-**

**XD**


	11. Sora:An Expected Visit

**Nothing much to say on this chapter. Just read and review. :D**

**Sora: An Expected Visit**

I waited patiently by the fire exit. I had to leave this way so none of the girls noticed me, as I was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Riku's old jeans and a turtle neck jumper. I looked at my watch and winced at the sudden fast movement that pulled my spine. My whole body ached so much more than it did before. But, I have to admit that it was worth every twinge.

Leon pulled up after a moment or two in his sleek silver sports car. Leon and Cloud had three cars, one silver, one black and one red. Cloud preferred the red one, as Leon always almost drove the black. But when Leon's black one was in the garage, (which it almost always was, since Leon drove like a maniac), Leon drove the silver one. I clambered into the front seat and reached around for my ever-so-needed seatbelt. I smiled at him and noticed he was frowning at me.

"What… did you break up with Riku?"

I gasped. "No! Why would you even think such a thing?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Does Riku approve?"

NOW, I was utterly confused. "Huh?"

"Please explain to me why you smell like a cheap brothel…"

I sniffed at the jumper lightly. I reeked of the underwear store. I let out a loud groan and waved a hand lazily at him. "Just drive…"

I heard him chuckle, amused. "Whatever you say…"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I paused outside the dialysis unit, trying to block my nose of that disgusting hospital smell. I took in a big breath, but didn't move. I was limping slightly, and I was afraid that I'd fall over.

"What's wrong?"

Leon turned to me with concerned look, but I just gazed at him. "Are you going in?"

He sighed. I know he saw that one coming. He leant back against the wall, arms folded, and an exasperated look on his features. He took a long breath in before starting what he was going to say. "Look, I know what she feels about me. But she can think what she wants. Just because she's given up on me, doesn't mean I'm going to give up on her. She's my Mother, and, at the end of the day, she's sick. If we're not going to be there for her, who will? Dad's fucked off somewhere, and we can't count on him anymore. Know what I mean?"

I nodded. I just… wasn't sure how Mother would take Leon's appearance. "Okay."

He smirked. "Ladies first…"

I pouted and walked past him, into the room that smelled like cheap cleaner, and brushed aside the blindingly white curtain with little hesitation. Whatever I was mentally preparing myself for, this wasn't it. Not by a long shot.

Her hair was limp with grease, and hanging by her pasty face, decorated with dark circles under her eyes and a hospital gown up around her neck. She didn't look at us at first, but when I spoke her name, she turned to me and smiled. For that moment, for one in a long time, I was pleased to see her eyes gazing into mine.

That moment shattered as soon as she laid her eyes upon Leon.

"What are you doing here?" She growled in a low tone.

Leon sighed and slumped into the chair beside her. I sat on the end of her bed. She seemed somewhat surprised by such a show in confidence. Leon gazed at her, a warmth in his steely eyes that he rarely showed.

"Look, Mom… I'm sorry for how you think… but this is who I am. And you are my Mother. And no matter what… I'll always love you."

She didn't answer. My Mother's face wasn't angry, or sad. She remained emotionless. I could see her shoulders tensed, like a cat preparing to spring. I squeezed my eyes shut tight, waiting for the, 'Don't you mean you're sorry for ruining our family? For being the disgusting fag you are?' but it never came. I opened my eyes slowly and focused on my Mother's face, which was still as before, only, her hand was against Leon's face, her knuckles brushing the apple of his cheek. He remained motionless. The moment held for only a brief moment.

Then she slapped him, hard.

The rounded cheekbone carved so perfectly into his face began to flush a deep red, yet he didn't even flinch. She was still as stony faced as she was before.

"That's for ruining my family. It's hard to have a decent conversation with you, but I guess I can tolerate you for as long as I'm sick."

It was progress. Whatever she said might seem to anyone else like something intended to hurt his feelings; but Leon and I both knew that this was just another step on the path to recovery.

We talked for a long time. Little things, non important things. My mother always seemed to want to know all the trivial things in life.

"And how's Rikku?" She asked, her white teeth flashing as she did so.

"Riku?" I blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Your girlfriend you mentioned earlier. I hope you haven't been breaking my trust…. Again…"

I saw her glance to my collarbone and I unconsciously raised a hand to cover it. "No mother… I haven't."

She turned to Leon, but only so much that one of her pupils rested on his frame. "And have you met this, Rikku Leon?"

I wished for him to stop smirking. I knew I was going to be totally ridiculed in the car. Trust me to have forgotten to tell him about the whole me and Riku and mother situation… thing!

I waved a hand lazily. "I must have forgotten to tell him…" I blurted out before he could even open his mouth.

My Mother talked for a while about grades too. She seemed, for once, happy. I turned to her, a forced smile on my face.

"If ever you need anything… all you have to do is call us you know. Leon doesn't live so far away."

"As if I needed to be reminded…" She mumbled, just loud enough for me to hear. I let out a long, overdue sigh and stood up. "Well… I best be getting back. I'm expected back in half and hour."

"Sora. Look after yourself. I can't afford any more hospital bills. Speaking of which… I noticed you were limping… have you hurt your leg? Do you have a rash? Oh my gosh… maybe it's meningitis… have you been drinking enough?"

And before she could go on, Leon grabbed my upper arm. "Look Mum, he's fine. He's just had a bit of a… ahem… fall… that's all. Don't worry about it." Leon knew all too well how bad Mum got when it came to me. She was always insisting that something was wrong with me. I'd spent more time in the hospital rather than school when I was little.

We walked that long hospital corridor, the one that smelled like cleaning products and hopped in the elevator at the end. We went down the first floor in silence. Then, something slipped from in between my lips and I couldn't stop it escaping.

"She loves you, you know."

Leon didn't even look at me. After a moment or two, he shut his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose. "I know."

It wasn't much of a conversation, but it meant so much to me. And even though we were a metre apart in that wooden panelled elevator, we couldn't have been closer. I smiled at him, a smile that made me feel so _alive_. It was just as I'd always thought; just how Riku had always said.

Everything's going to be alright. Fine. Almost _Perfect_.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

In the car ride home, I attempted a conversation starter that almost always ended in hour long conversations, some of which revealed Leon's innermost thoughts and feelings, and it gave me a chance to try and analyze him. He never lied to me; but I needed to ask the right questions for him to tell me what I wanted to know.

"How's Cloud?"

"On the shore before the plunge."

I almost choked on the air I was breathing in. "_Excuse me_?"

He sighed, as if he was a magician grudgingly betraying his magic and selling out his secrets. I waited patiently. I knew that he felt that me asking that question was always patronising.

"It's like… I don't know what is going to happen… but something is going to. You know? And… there's something going on with Cloud, but he acts like everything is fine."

I nodded, only gripping the edges of what he was saying. It was like he was talking to a therapist in a language I could only half understand.

"I see."

He laughed a little, his eyes narrowing in amusement. "Metaphorically, or literally?"

I paused, considering my answer. "A bit of both to be honest."

"And not a lot of some."

To understand but to not fully grasp the understanding. I only had these philosophical conversations that tested my brain with Leon. I couldn't handle them with anyone else.

"So… Mom doesn't know about Riku…"

I closed my mouth, startled somewhat by his words. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that it shocked me to be pulled out of them.

"No." My own answer shocked me also. It was abrupt, with no meaning.

Leon made no move to answer at all. I ran a hand through my hair and leaned more towards the window, which was slightly open at the top. A swift breeze flew throughout the car. I could feel his heated gaze on the side of my face.

"Hey… you should be watching the road!"

A smirk alighted on his face and he raised one of his tapered hands to adjust the rear view mirror. "Only if I intend to be a safe driver."

"Well BE a safe driver! At least whilst I am in the car with you!"

He brought his hand down to return to the wheel once more and took a violent left turn onto Feria road; the road on which my school was situated.

He pulled up outside the fire exit and stopped, leaving the engine sill running.

"Well…. Call me if you need anything. I'm only a short drive away."

"Thanks Leon."

I shut the door and walked around to the driver's side. He wound the window down and leaned out, his hair swaying, reminding me so much of my own. I touched his cheek where Mom had slapped him, and felt him flinch a little. I knew that it wasn't because of the force of the blow; No, Leon never cared about pain like that, but having that blow come from his own Mother, MY Mother, it hurt just to think about.

I treated him to a light kiss on the forehead. Some say it takes years to establish such a strong bond with your brother, or sister, but it took not time at all between us. It could have been the atmosphere we grew up in, or the fact that with Leon's job, I never knew when he was coming home; or whether something terrible had happened to him when he was out fighting.

He gave me one of his cheeky smiles and I waved as he wound the window down, turning to the fire exit and knocking on it lightly, just loud enough for someone to hear if they were listening. Without a moments hesitation, it opened. I noticed that the door was open by a millimetre beforehand.

"I saw that Sora. Where's mine… huh?"

Riku's eyes glimmered seductively and I felt my heart flutter. I shut the door behind me and grabbed his lapel and yanked him down, kissing him hard and fast, then pulling away, hoping to leave him reeling. It worked.

Something had happened since yesterday. I was sure of it. Every hour Riku was making a fatally sexy pass at me. It was as if he had contracted overnight-working-nymphomania. Even now, I could feel his hands working their way to my waistband. I knocked his hands away.

"Riku… one, we are in a public corridor! Stop it! And two, I have to get back before anyone sees!"

"I'll undress you… you don't have to bother…." He whispered in breaths between the harsh kisses planted on my neck. I braced myself and bent down, incredibly fast, jumping out of his way and landing to his side, running for the dorms. I could hear him running after me, but I got there before he could reach me.

I slammed the door and ran for the bathroom, grabbing my skirt and shirt, pulling off all my dirty clothes; or Riku's as the case was, and tugging the skirt up over my thighs and the shirt over my head, falling over in the process. I yelped and heard banging on the door.

"Sora! Get out here!"

And just as I rushed to the door to lock it, as I had forgot, it swung open and smacked me in the face. I fell backwards, my arms flailing and everything fading into a thick black splodge.

When I woke up, all I could hear was Riku asking me if I was okay and all I could feel was cold water on my face.

I sat up and was about to kiss Riku for putting all my clothes back ON, instead of taking them off, but I was interrupted by a loud bang, and the door flew open.

And god… who stood there other than Reno, in all of his un-teacher like hotness. I felt my bones shiver. With Reno to my right and Riku to my left, the air suddenly just got a hell of a lot hotter. I looked down, ignoring both of their gazes.

"I just came to give you this… it's an appointment for the job you applied for."

His voice was steel-like, even more so than my brother's eyes. It was cold, freezing, as if it intended to rise up and coil around me, slowly freezing me to death.

"Thank you." I tried to force some of that ice into my own voice, but it was shaking. I took the paper from his hand and mentally flinched when his skin brushed mine.

I heard the door slam.

"I don't like the way he looks at you Sora. It's as if you're not even there. Did you two argue about something?"

I hated how he could sense everything. Things I tried to hide always seemed to be obvious to him. It was like he could see right through me. Like I was somehow made of clear plastic and no matter how hard I tried to turn opaque, he was still there, as able to see as he was before. Even now, as he looks at me, I close my eyes, as if trying to block him from me, but he's still there, like a scar on my mind's tissue make-up.

"I knew it." He hugged me hard, as if he was afraid to let me go. I sat still, my arms slowly coming up to hold onto him.

I don't know how long we sat like that. Several school bells rang out, yet we continued to sit. I cried a little. Whether it was from joy or sadness, I'm not sure, but it made me feel better.

I looked at the piece of paper over his back.

"Friday?"

We parted, and I immediately regretted speaking out; my body missing his warmth. He tilted his head a little. "Friday?"

"Yeah. I have to go to work on Friday."

"I see."

"What's wrong?"

He bent forward, nuzzling the hollow of my neck and curving his fingers to cup it, just over where my pulse ran wild. I felt his heavy breathing hot on my skin and my eyes rolled. His lips ran soft patterns on my collarbone and his free hand held mine. He pulled back with a cute smile and a set of puppy dog eyes that made me want to put him on a leash and tie ribbons in his hair. He pouted, childishly.

"I'll miss you."

**-Gives cookies, roses and Riku's small puppy dog teddy that he keeps hidden under his pillow-**

**Please Review**

**XD**


	12. Riku:An Expected Visit

**Hi, sorry about the wait.**

**Okay, I have been thinking a lot about things. Puppies, kittens, life in general. And it suddenly hit me that this story isn't as important to me as it is anymore. I guess that when my friend first told me that fandoms on this site were not what they used to be, I didn't listen, or maybe I was just in denial. But thinking about it, and spending a lot of time surfing all different fanfictions, it makes sense. As if I believe that the majority of people that write 'M' fics are actually old enough. Yeah, whatever. I'm not saying that younger people are not allowed to have an opinion in this age section of fanfictions, but you can tell who the young ones are when they write their own fictions in an older rating. **

**I guess that I'm just thinking over a lot of things. Fanfiction just isn't what it used to be. I guess that's why it isn't as important to me anymore. It isn't the writing that doesn't appeal to me anymore, it's the fandom in general, and things like that. **

**Meh. Read and Review please. Sorry about not responding to reviews, I'm stuck for the internet.**

**Riku: An Unexpected Visit**

I woke up, drenched in cold sweat.

"It's always the same…" I mumbled, wiping the moisture from my forehead with the back of my hand. I had been having the same nightmare for a week now, and every night I woke up at exactly four in the morning, revelling in the aftermath. I turned over, one hand covering my closed eyelids.

In the dream, I'm in bed, sat up reading a book that I have never read before, but I can remember the title correctly. 'Four Hours Dead'. I can hear something in my closet and I freeze, pausing, trying to figure out what it is. After moments of terrifying hesitation, I stand and walk over to it, my hands touching the handle. I finally pluck up the courage and fling it open, jumping back into a fighting stance as soon as it opened, but it wasn't what I expected to see. All I saw was red and chestnut, flying together and shaking, pale skin against cream, emerald and sapphire, never breaking a locked line of sight.

Long smooth legs that I knew all too well, locked tightly around a waist that should have been modestly covered by a professional shirt, or a jumper. A voice broke the silence, a voice that I had heard uncountable times; a voice that whimpered and purred like a kitten, a voice reacting to someone's touch other than mine.

And those lips, the lips that were _mine_. They were alighting upon someone else's. Betraying the love that had slipped between them so many times. I reach forward, but my hand meets nothing. There's nothing between us.

I watch, as the two familiar figures come to a point where they cannot get any higher; where they cannot climb any further up the ladder of pleasure and succumb to the ground beneath them, landing there, clothing strewn around them.

Then, and only then does a pair of wide, scared eyes meet mine. I dare not to blink, for the moment may escape my life. Then, the traitor lips open and allow something to slip through, uneasily.

"I… I don't know what I'm doing…"

I only watch, as if my dream self is paralyzed, glued to the spot as the creature before me weeps, a crack in his fair façade.

"Help me?"

I stared at the ceiling hard. I knew who both characters were in the dream, but not for sure. And besides, it was only a freakin dream! I'd dreamt about the boogieman as a kid, but that didn't come true.

I rolled over and grabbed a pair of jeans from the pile of dirty laundry on the floor. I tugged them on, stumbling to the fridge and grabbing a banana smoothie. As I drank it in less than three gulps, I fired up the computer, ramming some bread into the toaster when an amplified voice came from the speakers.

"You've got mail."

I slumped back in the swivel chair, tossing the empty bottle onto the side unit. I clicked past the pop up's that arrived, as I had so stupidly forgotten to update the blocker and clicked on the new email I had received.

The sender read, 'James'. The subject read, 'Talk?'

I scrolled down.

_Riku, in light of current events, I would like to talk with you. If you can, meet me at the restaurant, 'Samba' at one o'clock tomorrow. Please, do not drag anyone out of class to come with you. Exams are soon and this would be a huge distraction._

In other words, come alone. James always did have a way with words…

_Much obliged, James. _

I frowned. Samba… that was in the nice area of town. But why would James ask me to go somewhere if I could go to him during school hours? And at school?

Oh well. Guess I'd find out.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I turned around. What the hell had James been thinking? Setting me up like that?

"Riku… wait…"

I stopped. If James had wanted me to talk to him, then I guess I couldn't go against him. After all, he had showed me so much kindness; I didn't want to throw it back in his face.

"Riku… Please listen to me… I am your Father after all…"

"I don't have a Father!! I found myself yelling, feeling my face go beetroot and I stepped back as I felt the gaze of the crowd looking at me.

"Fine…" I growled underneath my breath. "But only if you intend to pay for the food."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"James wanted me to make amends with you, but I don't see any possible way to do so."

"Really…" I trawled, uninterested. My voice lingered on unenthusiastic and bored. It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"You're Uncle's affairs had nothing to do with me."

"Obviously…"

"Yet I do have a tiny request…"

I met his gaze for the first time in several minutes and twirled my fork in the pasta. I scowled. "I knew there was a catch."

His snakelike eyes narrowed and his hands clasped together under his chin. He flagged down the waitress, who smiled at him overpoweringly and came over.

"One brandy please." He turned to me, with a fake Father's smile on his face. "And whatever he wants."

"Diet coke." I paused. "_Please_." I pushed my empty glass aside and stabbed a piece of chicken, almost breaking the plate. I ate it, but it didn't taste nearly as good as it should have. I could feel my Father's gaze on me, and knowing that he hadn't stopped my Uncle jut made me feel sick inside.

"So, _Father_…" I dragged out the word, somewhat emphasizing it in a negative way. "What exactly do you want from me? And just as a hint… blackmailing me with a meal at a nice restaurant and a saucy waitress is not going to help… as I already have a boyfriend… and she couldn't do anything better for me than he could. And just to point out," I raised an extended finger in the air, as if I was visibly pointing out the fact, "I don't appreciate you taking advantage of James' good nature to lure me here to talk about something James doesn't know about." I tore a piece of chicken in half and swallowed, hard.

I loved how he was so speechless. I loved the fact that, for once in the time we'd been together, I was in control. He lifted his hand and swirled the liquid in his glass before placing it down on the table, a 'less than pleased' look on his features.

"You forget your place." He spoke with so much suppressed rage; it was like talking to an active volcano. "You do not seem to notice what kind of a situation you are in."

This got my attention more than anything he had said before. He even ignored the gay comment I had made about Sora. He leaned forward, his eyes staring impossibly into my own; the amber burning up the aquamarine like a tank running over a sports car.

"Let's assume that for a single moment, the school's funds drop below a specific level. Let's just assume, that because of a sudden loss in profession, James is no longer allowed to keep you. Let's just assume that there are no records tying me to last year's incident, and now let's assume that there are also no cases tying me to child cruelty." He smiled, the whites from his teeth glaring menacingly back at me. "Let us assume that because the social services cannot claim you, you only have one place to go."

I dropped the fork. The smirk on his face just showed what I already knew. He had won. I was his at anytime, and courting with danger wasn't helping me. I regained my composure and sat back up straight, but I already knew I was too late. He had seen the fleeting fear on my features.

"Now… for one final assumption, let us think that you still have some respect for me, and will talk to me like you were brought up to."

I only treated him to a quick nod. My Father worked in deals, and I would have to negotiate for him to give me at least half of what I wanted.

"What do you want?" My voice was lowered to a dangerous level. I let go of the glass, afraid I was going to break it.

"Friday. I need you to come with me so I can claim family grievance benefits."

I froze. "You want me to come with you so you claim money on Mom's behalf?"

"Riku. It's not like she's going to complain. She's dead already." The calm tone of his voice was enough to set me off. No one could talk about my Mother without provoking some sort of reaction, but my Father was the worst. The way he talked about her; it felt like he never even loved her. Like they weren't a happy married couple.

"How can you talk about her like that? She was your wife, _dammit_! What the hell is wrong with you?" I could feel my voice rising, a chain reaction to his spoken words.

"She's DEAD Riku. She's not coming back. You of all people should know that. You were there after all." He smirked. I lost it.

I stood up fast and knocked the salt and pepper pot from the table top, where it landed with a smash. My Father remained totally calm, as if he was in some form of dreamlike state and narrowed his eyes at me. "Temper temper Riku. Don't make such a scene."

I sat down, shaking.

"It's not like you have a choice. I have a thousand things lined up against you. Take the fall Riku. Just come with me and act like a grieving son. You do it so well after all."

I turned away, feeling hot water rise to my eyes. He was right; I knew he was. I had been isolated and depressed for so long after my Mother passed away. I had thought that the pain would never leave me. That I would be doomed to suffering for the rest of my life. Those were dark times.

Now, thinking about my Mother brought a new emotion along with it. Anger. An anger so dark and deep that it flooded my normal lines of thinking and distorted my reactions to everything.

"Fine." I grudgingly agreed, 'taking the fall' as he'd so nicely put it.

"And, practise crying… so you look cute."

I stood, grabbing my jacket. "Thanks for the food", I said coolly, ignoring his gaze. I left the restaurant, knowing that people were staring and whispering about me. I flagged down the nearest bus, with no idea where it was going and flashed my bus pass to the driver. I slumped into one of the back seats, gazing straight ahead, everything running through my mind at top speed. I looked around, noticing that there were no other seats left. Where exactly was this bus going?

I turned to the boy next to me. He was really cute, with mischievous green eyes and a playful grin. "Excuse me… but where is this bus going?"

He looked at me strangely for a moment, and then beamed. "Town centre, where else?" I thought he'd just look back out of the window after that, but he smiled, tilting his head in a quirky fashion. "Your eyes are real pretty… you know? I just feel like I could melt… like… right in… and lose myself…" I leaned back as he came towards me, his lips inches from my own. He drew back at the last minute, blinking hard as if he had just awoken from a deep trance. "Oh god! I'm so… like… sorry!" He clasped his hands over his mouth. I shrugged.

"It's no big deal…" I laughed it off. He was cute after all. It was just a tiny mistake thing.

"Hey… have you had lunch?"

I was taken back by the question. "Why?"

Now it was his turn to laugh. "I wasn't asking you out or anything… like… chill out. I work in the 'Sushi Box', do you like sushi? Because I get a free meal everyday, and I kinda sorta already had my lunch."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So, I sat in the 'Sushi box', talking to my new friend, who I didn't even know the name of, eating every different kind of raw fish and vegetable under the sun.

"So… what's your name?"

"Oh... so sorry!" He bowed low, his short hair flicking forward somewhat. "I'm Demyx. Demyx Urashima. And you?"

"Riku, Riku Almassy."

"Say… you don't know someone called Sora… do you?"

I paused, running a finger around the top of my glass of coke. "Yeah… why?"

"Roxas mentioned something. He said his boyfriend was called Axel, and they live with these two guys called Leon and Cloud…"

"Yeah…" I interrupted. "Leon is Sora's brother."

"Guess that explains it. Is he your boyfriend then?" His voice was totally sincere, he wasn't teasing or anything.

"Uh… yeah…"

"Cute!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "Maybe we can all go out sometime. You wanna go bowling?"

I was shocked. "I've only known you for five minutes!"

His face looked hurtful, and I immediately regretted what I had said. "Do you not like me? You hate me don't you? Why? What have I said wrong? I'm not coming onto you or anything! I'll be paying for it! You and Sora, and a couple of other friends if you want… I have lots of money!"

I held up both palms in a mock method of defence and felt a sweat drop slip down the side of my face. "No… of course not… I'll go with you…"

"Thank you! Like, that means so much to me. I haven't been out in like, ages." I stood up and grabbed my jacket.

"Well… I best get going. I'll meet you here… when are we going?"

"This Saturday if you want." He seemed really excited, as if he didn't get out much at all.

"Sure. Here, this Saturday. Catch you later Demyx."

I put my hand out to shake it but he pulled me into a hug and I felt his lips brush against my cheek ever so slightly.

"See you then. I'm looking forward to it!"

He smiled, and as I walked away, I felt a groan rise in my throat.

I sucked at bowling.

**Cookies, Roses, and free bowling balls for all reviewers.**

**Please review!**

**XD**


	13. Sora:A Twisted Picture Day

**I'm really sorry about the wait.**

To tell you the truth, at one point, I was going to give up and not continue to write more at all. This story was going to die, but I guess a talk with a fan on msn made me think twice. Thank you 8-bit! I'm going to be putting a short video on youtube for all of you so you can see a bit about my life. I shall link you in my profile in due time.

Thanks for continuing with this, as I am going to do.

**Sora: A Twisted Picture Day**

I dragged my hair down, between two ceramic plates, my only slightly damp hair steaming and spitting in the heat. I grabbed some of the top layer and straightened it thoroughly. I flicked the switch to turn them off and stared in the mirror, a smooth pencil in one hand. I finally plucked up the courage and pulled at the top of my cheek, making the rim of my eyelid exposed. I ran a thin, faint line of tar black across it. I did the same with the other eye and blinked softly. It made the blue of my eyes stand out bright. I stood up, smoothing out my skirt as I did so.

I headed downstairs, handing in my out of class slip and turning back around to thank the lady, but bumping into someone.

"Ouch… sorry." It was Kairi.

"Hey…" I noticed she was wearing make up, and her face glowed more than usual. She was wearing faint cherry lipstick and her eyes were more heavily rimmed with eyeliner than my own. She looked older than she had ever looked during classes.

"Sora? I can't stay… I'm in a hurry."

She took off, feeling for the door and carefully making her way down the steps outside, where a car waited at the foot for her. She got in gracefully and smiled, not quite at the man, but it was aimed in his general direction.

I leant over the counter, where the lady stood and asked her for a bus schedule. I glanced at the bus I needed to take, and saw I had less than five minutes to get to the stop.

"Damn…" I stuffed the schedule in the side pocket of my bag and jumped down the stairs.

I'd catch that bus if it killed me.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I swung around the pole and jumped off the bus, thanking the driver and landing with a thump onto the pavement. I pulled out the map from my pocket and glanced at it. It was two o'clock in the afternoon. The building I needed to get to was at least a ten minute walk from here. I started down the pavement, making sure I remembered where the bus stop was.

It wasn't long before I was there, gazing up at a HUGE building with at least nine storeys. I blinked, the soft eyelashes meeting for a fleeting second, until the bewildered moment had passed. I walked inside; taking note of all the mahogany panels that lined the walls. There was something stirring in the air that I couldn't place. I hoisted my bag further up my shoulder and put on a brave smile,

This was what I had to do, I told myself. I have to do this for Riku. I'd never see him again if he went into care, or he went back to his dad. He'd be hurt and he'd most likely sink back into depression. I'd seen the marks on his wrists. The smooth, slightly raised scars, a beacon amongst his normally pale, pallor complexion. A stain upon his silky skin. He'd thought I wouldn't notice, but I had seen every part of him. Every mark and angry patch of skin, each tiny hair. Where he loved to be touched, and what made him smile. Each section of skin with no need to be cross examined, because they were stored in my mind, as if in jars on a refrigerated shelf, lying in wait in an abandoned autopsy unit.

I shook my head. I couldn't let Riku sink to that. He had blossomed like a morning flower in the short time I'd met him. He had opened up like an enlightened lotus bloom, and I loved him the way he was. I'd seen my Mum when she went on a psycho depressive rampage, and I have to admit it to myself: I didn't like it. Not one bit.

I looked right to the bottom of the sheet. It read: level 3. Ask for V.

I stepped inside the spacious elevator and glanced at the buttons. They went all the way up to ten, where the rooftop was. I pushed 3, and watched it light up underneath my fingertips. I retreated to the back and waited patiently, watching the numbers light up in session, one after the other. I dreaded what would await the distinct 'ping' of the elevator as it reached its destination.

It pinged. I opened my eyes that I didn't realise I was closing and looked out into a vast reception, with marble pillars at either side and a floor to match. I stood, mesmerized by how perfectly _perfect_ everything was. How everything shone as if it was freshly polished and I could see my reflection in every smooth surface. My make up was still perfect, yet I ran a steepled finger under my eyelid for safe keeping.

I walked cautiously to the woman who sat at the desk, typing furiously with manicured nails. I looked at her, and she met me in my eyes for a minute before asking if she could help in any way.

"I'm looking for someone… called… V?" I felt so stupid saying that. As if 'V' was a proper name.

"Ah. One moment please." She clicked a button beside her and spoke into a microphone that was low down on the desk. "Sir? There's a young girl here to see you." She released the button and leaned over the desk to me. ""What's your name darling?"

"Sora maam. Sora Leonhart."

She depressed the button once more. "It's Sora sir. Shall I send her up?"

A voice broke through the speaker. It was deep enough to send shudders down my spine. Even though he only spoke one word, it was enough to send my emotions crazy.

"Yeah."

She pointed at a map of the building on the countertop and even politely circled the floor in red ink. I bowed low and thanked the gods that I still had my baby voice. If it had gotten any deeper, I'd have been in trouble.

I stepped into the elevator for the second time, and this time, pushed the button for the eighth floor. When it pinged, I stepped out and was met by a normal room. Like, a living room, but one fit for kings. Rich velvet everywhere and a carpet I almost sunk into. I felt my eyes widen to the size of saucers, and my bag slipped further down my shoulder.

"It's nice to finally meet you Sora. Reno's told me so much about you."

I whirled around.

He was _beautiful_.

A set of crimson stones set so perfectly into a bone carving face, lips that looked as though they could deliver a fatal kiss. He looked like something straight out of a grade A horror movie. One with vampires. Perhaps that's what the 'V' stood for.

"I'm Vincent Valentine. It's a pleasure."

He held out his hand, and I gingerly did the same, only, we didn't shake. He lifted my hand tenderly to his lips, and they touched the back of my hand in a sweet kiss. My eyes were still wide as he let go. I had half expected a set of vampire fangs to sink into my soft flesh and drain all my blood away.

"I-It's a p-pleasure t-to meet you t-too sir…" I stumbled over my words, throwing them all around and then dutifully wishing I could pick them back up again.

"Shall we go?"

He looked as if he should be in some form of film, or perhaps a video game. As if he should be wielding a medieval weapon or a deadly super power. As if he should be wearing a cloak and solving strange puzzles. Instead he was here, wearing a pair of faded jeans and a black tank top that contrasted so well with his raven hair. The only thing that broke up the black of his hair to the darkness of his top was a folded crimson scarf, hiding his hairline. It matched his eyes perfectly and made them seem even more beautiful.

I nodded. I was speechless, as if instead of draining blood, he had sucked all the air from my lungs. I followed him to the elevator and stepped inside, now for the third time. I kept my distance from him, looking only to the floor. I could feel his deep red eyes on me, but I needed to stay calm.

"It shouldn't be like this. Kid's being dragged into work."

I looked at him, just meeting his gaze made me shiver. "I'm sorry sir, but Reno never actually told me what I was to be doing."

Vincent sighed deeply, his toned chest rising for one moment, then falling short. "If you refuse, then it's okay. Don't you worry." I nodded. "But I must admit…" I looked at him again as he stared at me, unblinking, our eyes never breaking contact. "I've never had a boy as pretty and girl-like as you apply for this kind of job."

NOW I was worried. What the heck had I applied for? A brothel? How did he know I was a guy? What didn't Reno tell me? Why the HELL had I taken this job without even asking about it?

I mentally slapped myself and stared dead ahead. Without looking at him I sighed. "What... do I have to do?"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I am an idiot... I am an idiot… I am an idiot…

I looked at the bed, which was roughly the size of five of our dorm beds. The duvet was duck down filled and looked incredibly soft. The lighting was dim and there was a camera set up by the side. I froze when I saw WHO was on the bed.

Vincent was the owner of a magazine for Men called Sixth Gear. There was a range of articles and topics in it, but it was for older teens and young men.

Oh… you want to know who was on the bed…

Well… the last person I'd ever expect. The person you'd think was at the library, hunting out the latest Braille bestseller and tracing it with tapered fingers, nose and senses deep in a world so unlike her own.

Her hair was framing her face with jagged edges and her legs were sprawled out underneath her, long and silky looking. Her hands were pushed into the duvet, her nails perfect and filed. Her eyelashes fluttered, veiling her deep blue eyes that saw nothing at all.

Kairi changed her pose at every flash, a model in an advertisement for lingerie. The black lace clung to her thighs, showing off her long legs. If I wasn't totally into guys, I'd have collapsed. The bra accentuated her breasts a little, pushing them up and giving them a rounder look. The straps hung elegantly on her slender shoulders, her collarbone a carving in her chest.

"Like this?" She was saying as Vincent was snapping the camera.

"Fine… perfect," he was murmuring. When they were finished, I stood up on my tip toes and leant in close to Vincent's ear, trying to ignore the sweet smell that washed over me.

"Please… don't tell her who I am." To my surprise, I got no questions in response.

He took her hand, led her down off the bed and pushed her clothes into he hands, along with a small paper envelope. "Just tell me if you need anything else."

"No… that's okay… thank you." She smiled lightly, flicking her hair back behind her shoulder with one swift motion of her hand.

"Why did you take this job?"

"I need the money to pay the school out of debt. If it goes in debt, then my boyfriend will have to go back home, as do I, and we live at opposite ends of the country. My other best friend will also have to go into care because… well… it's a long story." She laughed a little. He nodded.

"Sure."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I had talked to Vincent, and told him that I didn't really want to just wear underwear. I felt… 'Embarrassed'. He said it was okay, and that I could model something a little… 'Different'. I had agreed, desperate to get the money, but not by extreme means.

I almost died. I swear I did. When I unfolded that outfit, I wanted to die. Vincent… Vincent wanted me to dress up like a…. like a…

Like a nurse!

I took off all my clothes in the small changing room, except my underwear. I reached into my bag and pulled out those chicken fillets, and stuffed them quickly into my bra.

When I had the outfit on, I did a twirl in the mirror. I didn't look half bad. It clung to my 'figure' and showed just how long and smooth my legs were. Which reminded me, I needed to buy some more razor heads for my razor.

It was a snug fit. It came down low, but not too low, and it came with a thing that strapped around my thigh. I can't remember what they were called, but it was strange. It showed the absolute top of my thighs, where my ass met them.

"You done yet?"

I came out, looking rather red in the face. I stepped up on the bed, being careful as not to show anything Vincent wouldn't want to see.

"Nice breasts. How'd you manage that?"

My face got redder. "These things from the underwear store…"

He asked me to pose, one hand by my head and my straight hair flowing out from underneath me, spreading out over the pillow like a deep chestnut veil. He held the camera high above me and snapped.

Click.

I placed both hands between my legs and folded my legs over, so I was kneeling, but not resting on my legs. I looked to the side and closed my eyes to a seductive level, like Kairi had done.

Click.

It was getting easier with every shot. With each flash we came up with new ways to photograph me. I held a giant syringe in one, and aimed straight at the camera lens.

Click

**We did a close up shot so he could get my eyes in the picture. He liked that one. He told me that my eyes were just like a deep sapphire gemstone. I couldn't help but blush.**

**Click**

Not bad for one days work.

After that, I got changed and sat down with him. We agreed mutually that next time, I was to try a few just in underwear, and if I was to come twice more (To the photograph session I mean) then I would have enough money to get the school out of debt. He gave me an envelope, the paper pushing into my palm and he took both of my hands in his own, the cold, pale skin a distinct contrast to my own, creamy complexion. He leaned in close, a smile on his corpse-like lips and a light in his eyes that resembled a blood red moon. I could hardly think straight, let alone avoid his gaze.

"Take care of yourself Sora. I know we've only just met, but let's just say you left an impression. I'll look forward to seeing you around."

I swallowed down the lump that was forming in my throat, but it got stuck where my heart was. "Thank you." I plucked up the courage and found the request I wanted to say. "Can I ask for one more thing?"

He ruffled my chocolate hair lightly with one slender hand and nodded. "Sure… anything."

I lifted up the folded outfit, clutching it to my padded chest, against my white shirt. I bit back hesitation and looked him once more, dead in his deep blood red eyes.

"Can I take this?"

I wanted to see Riku's face, feel his hot gaze on me and also, feel his erection beneath me as our tongues waltzed together. Vincent grinned, and only then did I notice that he DID have vampire teeth, quite large canines that showed vibrantly when he opened his mouth, white against his pink tongue.

"Why not?"

**Thanks! -Gives cookies, roses and Vincent's camera (complete with film) to all reviewers-**

**Please review!**

**XD**


	14. Riku: Gay Men Tell No Tales

**I know that nothing on this earth could make up for this late update.**

**But I'm alive? I've resumed this story? I had to write another one to back in the spirit of things?**

**Ahhh. The excuses. Please don't hate me.**

**And on that note... if you still want to hate me, then throw things at me over the internet.**

**Those with a heart, read and review?**

**Love you guys. =]**

**Riku: Gay men tell no tales.**

It was another one of 'those' days. The hot ones that leave you drenched in sweat. The heatwave was coming thick and fast and I was hating every moment that passed. Kairi was led in the smallest pair of shorts you have ever seen and a tank top that did little more to cover her up than a sock on a Cyclops.

"I can't take this anymore... It's too hot..."

I stand up, feet landing on the carpet, scorched by the heat of the sun. My hair is sticking to my face. Fuck it.

"I'm off to find some shade somewhere. I'll talk to you later Kairi, kay?"

"Sure..." She breathes a heavy sigh.

I make my way downstairs and find a disorientated Sora chatting to his Mother, who, after some frowning, leaves almost on cue. There's a distinct black ring around each of his eyes. Like black tide marks.

"Hey."

"Hi."

He seems... strange. Out of it. I try again.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

I don't like the one word answers. I know that he is hiding something behind dismissing me. I try and shrug it off but it wins over, starts niggling at me.

"If this is about your Mom... then just ignore..."

"Fuck Riku... This isn't about my fucking Mother! Just leave me alone... kay?"

I stand, shocked and outraged silently at his outburst. What the hell? I'm not about to follow him. Here I am, about to offer moral support, or maybe some advice... what did I do to deserve that?

Nevertheless, I am not about to go after him.

Shit. I forgot. I had to go after him. I had to tell him about bowling. About how he was invited. It was tomorrow, after all.

A tiny voice screams in the back of my mind to just let it go... to not invite him and avoid the drama, but there's always the side of me that gives in. Both were on equal standing, an epitome of conflict that fought to the end. I hated mental wars.

Oh the choices. In the end, I just decide to go to bed and leave it.

=-=

The next day I make my way to the bus stop, all low pants and creased shirt, tie hanging in the air. This day is cooler than the last. I feel I can relax in the sun, rather than drown in the heat.

Although I wish I was drowning right now.

"What are you doing here?"

He doesn't look at me. Instead, he looks away and shrugs his bag further up on his shoulder.

"Leon invited me bowling." He eyes me up and down. "What are you doing here?"

It's so fucking awkward. I shift uncomfortably. "I got invited."

"Oh."

The bus ride is the worst. His Mother is like an unmoving obstacle that seems to stand in the way of my attempted comfort. I have no idea what to say to him... in my mind, he should apologize for shouting at me when I clearly did not deserve it... and I wasn't sure what was going through his mind, but I knew for a fact that Sora felt way too awkward to apologize in this situation. We sat, unspeaking for the rest of the journey. I watched the world go by from behind the glass. It felt strange, not speaking to Sora as I normally would.

I could tell he felt just as weird as me. I knew it from the slight glances he would sneak at me, his eyes hiding behind his hand.

I thanked the bus driver and stepped off the bus quickly, trying to grit my teeth and get through today without being too frustrated.

"Riku!" The blonde dived on me, arms locked tightly around me neck as I struggled to breathe.

"Dude... dude! Not breathing!"

He let go. Demyx grinned foolishly. I fidgeted. "Are you going to introduce us?"

"Oh my GOSH!" He leapt past me and fastened on Sora's, cheeks firmly pinched between Demyx's fingers. I inwardly giggled at Sora's confusion.

"You must be Sora! How nice to meet you! I've heard all about you!"

He stepped back and his mouth opened, a tiny circle representing his realisation. "Oh. You already know Leon and Cloud," he said, motioning behind him. "And Riku already knows Axel and Roxas." He pointed behind them all to Zexion, a strange, pale, thin looking boy with a sweeping fringe covering one eye who gave us a small wave of one skeletal hand.

We got set up after we'd arrived at the bowling alley. Although... there is one small problem. We have to be in pairs. Obviously, Demyx had already paired Sora and myself together.

"I guess we have to be partners." Sora says frowning.

"Gee, don't look so happy about it why don't you..." I mumble, almost under my breath.

I see the lanes and freeze. As everyone is busy putting their shoes on... I sit down beside Sora, who' trying to cram his feet into a pair of shoes one size too small. I touch his shoulder for his attention, which he gives me, if not a tad reluctantly.

"What is it?"

"I'm..."

"Huh?"

"I'm really... really bad at bowling..."

He shrugs me off. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

And it;s no word of a lie either. I'm terrible. One throw and it's straight down the gutter. In the few times I'd been bowling before, I had been known to leave with a score of zero.

"It's your turn." Sora gives me a half smile. I sigh.

"A-Alright..."

I pick up the ball, feel the weight under my fingertips. I loosely aim and roll it down the aisle, closing my eyes tight as I head laughter explode from behind me.

I cringe as Sora runs up beside me.

"Ha! Are you serious?" I turn to him, glad that at least now he's acknowledging me... the only benefit from being publicly humiliated.

I slump back down and pick up a drink, well aware I have a slight blush.

"Riku... I'll show you how to bowl." He is smiling. I'm not about to bring up what happened yesterday right now. I doubt I'll bring it up again full stop.

He puts his hand over mine, stands directly behind me and takes two steps forwards with me, before allowing the ball to slide of our hands quickly, but with aim.

Okay... not quite a bowling expert, but I manage to knock at least four pins down. That's a personal best.

After bowling, we sit and chat. And chat. And chat. We are, however, rudely interrupted when a man with pinkish blonde hair comes in, fuming, to which all of us look up in surprise. What's even more surprising is the fact that Zexion stands, turns, and apologises to us, telling us he's leaving.

Demyx whines. "Zexion... what? Do you know this guy?"

"I just have some things I have to take care of..." he mumbles in a lower than low voice.

To be honest, nothing really crosses my mind. I suppose at this moment in time, I am just widly happy that Sora and I are okay. I am happy that we're back to normal.

Demyx joins the new comer and Zexion over by the entrance and I can hear raised voices. I was fucked if I knew what was going on. I could tell that Demyx didn't know the taller man by the way he was politely reasoning with him.

I stand ready to help Zexion as the unknown one grabs his arm tightly and tries pulling him towards the door, but Zexion waves a hand for us to either go away or go and sit back down.

"You wanna go, Axel?" Roxas says, handing the red head his jacket.

"We're off. Work tomorrow... right Roxy?"

"Don't call me that." He grins and waves at us. "I'll see you guys later. It was nice to meet you Sora." He shakes my hand. "Nice to see you again Riku."

"Likewise." I smile, although still a little concerned for Zexion.

I turn to Sora, an arm slung loosely round his shoulders. "Wanna go?"

He stifles a yawn, swallowing it before it can arise. "Please."

We say our goodbyes and hail for a taxi. The man in front talks very fast in a foreign language into the radio as Sora slumps down, eyes closing.

"Sora... you can't fall asleep here..."

"...Sleepy..." is the only reply I receive.

I sigh.

At least things are back to normal again. And I enjoyed tonight. It was nice seeing the soldiers again... and Sora was talking to Leon about their Mother. That was a good sign. At least he's talking about it... even if it isn't to me.

Yeah. I nod, absent-mindedly.

Today was a good day.


	15. Sora: By And By Again

**Sora: By and By Again**

It's not like I was angry at Mother; how could I be? All she did was care. All this: the hospital visits, the constant medical appointments, the phonecalls every night to ask how my 'symptoms' were, it was all just a projection of her extreme worry. It wasn't like I meant to stress out at Riku. I just didn't want to burden him with worry from my Mother's worry.

"Sora? Can you please pay attention?"

I snap out of it. "Sorry sir..."

Riku turns his attention back to the board. Selphie sighs dreamily and turns to me. "Riku's amaaaaaaazing. You're so lucky Sora."

I feel my eyes roll in my head. I honestly wished she'd get out of my life for good. Yuffie raises her hand.

"Yes Yuffie?"

"Is it alright if I leave early today? I sort of have coursework to do..."

Riku looks uncomfortable. "Well... I... Uh..."

I can see the two sides of his brain in active mental conflict. The sparring between the nice guy, and the teacher.

"Well... alright then." Nice guys like him always cave.

She leaves. Selphie looks confused. Riku continues.

I'm beginning to hate school.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I leaf through the vast amounts of money that I have accumulated so far, tucked away in the envelope.

"Knock knock!"

Shit! I quickly stuff the money back into the satchel and push it under the bed.

"Hey."

"You okay?" He takes a seat next to me on the bed. I smile.

"I'm fine."

He leans in and kisses me gently. I relax into the softness and draw back when logical progression kicks in.

"Riku... don't. Someone might see us."

He nuzzles my neck affectionately, arms reluctant to move from their secure spot around my waist.

"Then let's go to my room then."

The hot breath in my ear causes my body to shudder. I lean in further to him, eyes closed.

He leaves me in the cold and I gingerly follow him to his room, fingertips tingling with anticipation. The stairs and winding corridors made it seem so much further away than usual.

As soon as the door closes, all tolerant politeness is lost, swept away by the fierce rush of electricity that passes between us. Our mouths search each other hungrily and hands fly over sweat covered skin. The only audible noise is the faint sound of children playing in the lake outside and the panting of Riku and I as we both scrabble for breath.

Somehow in the lustful chaos I end up with my head closer to his crotch than his lips. I fumble with his jeans, push his thighs so he backs up, ends up sitting on the bed. I place a hand on him, in one of the most sensitive areas of his body... if not THE most sensitive, and his eyes close, fingers coming up to play with my hair.

Due to this positive reaction, I keep going, hands clutching at the base for better coverage; stronger grip. I swirl my tongue around the head and slowly slide my mouth up and down, building up a regular rhythm penetrated by the notion that I actually need to breath.

It takes longer than it does when I just use my hands. I know by experience that it may be more difficult using my mouth, because there's not as much strength, but it's way more pleasurable. So although I have to concentrate more, and my jaw begins to ache, I know Riku is in Heaven.

I swallow, much to my own surprise. That's not a usual thing. I pull away and mere seconds after, Riku's pulling me to my feet, and I'm against the wall, Riku's hands under my shirt, touching wherever he can. A hip. A nipple. He makes his way downward, his lips brushing smooth skin up until soft curls of brown hair tickle his chin. The shirt is lifted, his hands coil sufficiently around my aching erection. He runs a finger over the head before replacing it with his tongue and works his magic with me.

I feel weak at the knees.

"Riku..."

"Mmmm..." The vibrations of his voice on my member send vehement spasms up my spine, pure pleasure making my toes curl.

"Ah..." My hands hold his head. Fingers grip his hair.

"I'm gonna... R-Riku... I'm gonna come..."

The chuckle he gives sends me over the edge, metaphorically winding me up to let me go.

I come hard, knees shaking and mouth open, legs threatening to give out. He catches me as they deliver their weakness, and I rest in his arms, breathing heavily.

We sit there for a while.

"Riku?"

"Yeah?"

Something is building inside of me. I pop.

"I'm sorry for the other day."

"I've already forgotten about it..." he murmurs with a tiny kiss to my forehead.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

So on my way back to my own dorm, I hear a shout, to which I automatically respond by checking it out. Selphie's door is open. She is stood, hand over mouth in shock. I move a little further right to see the cause and there's a giant cake, on a table covered in streamers and presents. Balloons lazily float around the room.

"Oh!"

"Happy Birthday!" Yuffie exclaims, smile and everything.

"You left class early for this?"

Yuffie nods. Neither of them can see me. Or at least, I hope they can't.

"There's something I need to tell you Selphie."

The brunette, still smiling, asks her what's wrong.

Yuffie'd only response is to kiss her, on the lips. Not a friend kiss... but a genuine, closed eyes, hands upon face kiss to which Selphie's eyes shoot open, but didn't pull away.

"Y... Yuffie?"

"I really like you. I know you like me too. You told me so when we got drunk at my Dad's celebratory bash."

Selphie blushed. "Yeah, but..."

Yuffie lowered her gaze. Selphie looked awkward.

"No one... would have to know." Yuffie continued, a hopeful look in her downcast eyes.

"Yuffie? I do like you..."

As said girl looks up, Selphie kisses her again, one that shocks Yuffie until they both relax into it, arms coming up around each other.

I smile and close the door. I couldn't wait to tell Riku. Maybe now, Selphie would leave Riku alone. One could only hope, anyways.

"Sora? Have you finished your experimental write up?"

I cringe. "Um... not exactly..."

He puts a hand on my shoulder and leans in close, and I freeze up, red hair against my cheek, breath near the ear and I feel stirring beneath my skirt.

"I have to go sir!"

"Just make sure you get it done, alright? I'm impatient when it comes to lateness. I like it to be done quick, but good."

Oh dear God. Why have you forsaken me?

Even if Selphie was no longer my problem... Reno was. He most very certainly WAS.


	16. Riku: Pride Before The Fall

**Wow. It really has been a while. Yikes.**

**To explain would be tedious and most of you won't care anyway, but here it is in a nutshell. I have had a very very crap few years. Yes, very very. Not to mention I started Uni last year. My time for writing has dwindled, not to mention I broke up with a partner which was messed up and left me feeling crappy for a loooong time. Now my Grandad, who is my Hero and has just write his own book on his life, because he is THAT awesome has fallen ill and yeah, it's hurting. **

**So this is an apology to all my fans. But it's also a reality check that life it is not full of sunshine and roses and life never goes the way you want it to. You really have to strive for happiness, and I hope that you guys, my little fans who I have mistreated so badly over time, can manage it better than I can.**

**So here is the next chapter. I will continue. Thank you to all you guys who have been with me for all this time, and to all those reading this, this is for you, and to your happiness; those little moments of happiness that we must cherish, before they disappear, I say, Cheers. **

**So this is for you. And thanks guys.**

**Yours, xXxchiixXx **

Riku: Pride Before The Fall

I stared at the paper. Blindingly white, letters sticking out like a sore thumb. I leaned back in the swivel chair and ran a hand through my hair before sighing. Hard.

There was a distinct letter U next to one of Sora's results. U was bad. U meant that not enough marks was achieved to even get on the marking scheme. Unclassified. U. A U meant months of extra cram work, extra study and two U's meant an extra year. For Feria, U's were definitely not a good thing.

So. I went to get some advice. Sora was in lessons right now, and I knew that the students wouldn't be getting these results for about three weeks yet. Do I tell him? To tell him would breach every rule as a teacher, but this was Sora for God's sake. I figured, if I tell him now, then maybe he could get some study done now.

I knocked on the door, hearing a loud crash from inside.

The brunette answered, his steely gaze meeting my aqua one directly, his eyes hiding a deep hurt that was apparent. There were dark circles under his eyes, the bi product of late nights and stress. By the faint smell coming from either him, or inside, the alcohol wasn't helping either.

"You coming in or what brat? I'm not standing here freezing my ass forever..." He was seriously grumpy. I sighed and took off my shoes.

"RIKU!" Cloud yelled the moment he saw me and came towards me like a steam train. There wasn't anything I could have possibly done to get out of the way in time.

"Uh... Hey Cloud" I pulled back a little from his bear hug and saw the ordinary twinkle swirling round in his eyes, two gems of an unknown stone. They were beautiful. Almost pulling you in...

"Riku?" He looked puzzled. I smiled at him with all the strength I could muster.

"I came here for advice."

I explain my problem and Leon never says a word whilst he's listening. He seems intent, although I can tell that his mind is really somewhere else and at times, I pause, waiting for a response, never getting one. When I am finally finished, he looks away to the side and gives a slight sigh.

"He failed Biology?"

I nod, my half smile disappearing.

"I think you should tell him." Cloud's face looks serious. Well, serious as it could get. He was wearing a pout like Sora's, and a defiant look with a hand on one hip and the other pointing at me. "If you care about him, then you should tell him. Even if it hurts, the truth is the truth."

"It doesn't always work like that Cloud", Leon says, suddenly more alert and wearing deep thought in his eyes.

Cloud laughs. "Yes it does. The truth is always going to be the truth, whereas lies always change."

"Sometimes lying is the nicest thing you can do to someone."

I am taken back by the passion and half pleading coming from Leon. He almost seems to be reasoning with the blonde. I revel in the double meaning I can sense from Leon's tone.

"Not if you care about someone", Cloud's voice was filled with naivety and the innocence of a child, obviously believing that honesty was the best policy. "Would you lie to me like that?"

Leon's eyes fluttered, widening. His normally blasé composure looked rocked and his nostrils flared. There was a silence then, that filled the room whilst Leon obviously struggled with inner issues and Cloud's childish confidence dropped like a stone.

"Leon?" His tone was desperate, searching. There was nothing Leon could say to excuse both his expression and the pain in his eyes. "Would you?"

The Red head that had been silently standing by the door frame, half in the kitchen, stalked over, grinned and threw his arm round Leon.

"Obviously we wouldn't lie to you! Right Leon?" The mentioned brunette just shook his head numbly. This was something I wasn't a part of, and every inch of me could feel it. The closeness about them all. The secrets. I suddenly felt extremely awkward. Like a guest at a party where I didn't know the host. A wildflower by the buffet table.

"I guess I'd better get back." I turn to leave, and as my hand hits the door handle, a strong arm but a weak voice turns me round.

"You should tell him." Leon's face at this point is an undetermined expression, but if I could create my own, it was something of a mix of hurt, anger, sadness, pain and uncertainty. "Truth is a great thing, for those you care about."

I do nothing except look at him. For those few seconds, I am the wiser. I feel like the teacher, the parent. I feel like I should be doing the comforting. Then it's gone and he's back to the Leon he was before.

"Now get going. I aint paying for all this heat your wasting." He more or less slams the door when I'm barely out.

I feel like I've just witnessed a freak event. A storm with fork lightning. With sadness standing in for rain.

Later on, I trekked up to the clearing to clear my head. So, Sora had failed Biology. Was that really a surprise? There were two others in the class that hadn't done as well, as the passing scores weren't all that great. The syllabus was a lot more difficult this year. But it wasn't like Sora didn't try.

I did feel a little guilty. If Sora had been concentrating more on his studies that spending time with me, then maybe he would have passed. Something inside of me did feel somewhat responsible.

Ha! I can imagine Mom now, lecturing me on 'being so hard on myself'.

"I'm really missing you Mom, I wish you were still here... you were soooooo good to get advice from..."

I snap round, my skin chilling at the voice I recognise better than my own.

"Give me that letter!" I stumble towards him, but he holds it way out of my reach.

"Tch tch, Riku, these letters are so tedious." Sephiroth was smiling, but it was bitter, nasty. Like a forced smile carved into his stony face. I took a step back, my blood boiling, fists clenching until my fingernails were hurting my own palms.

His smile left. "She can't hear you anymore." He tosses the letters and I fall to my knees, scrambling for the words, for the sheets I couldn't bear to lose.

I clutch them to my chest like a wild child, skin flushed and mind racing. "What do you want?" I ask quietly, my eyes flashing with hatred. I could feel resentment seeping out of every pore. It was burning and poisoning all of my thoughts.

"Just to catch up. You know I like to know how my favourite nephew is doing..." he drawled, as if he was talking about the weather. His voice was icy, emotionless.

"I'm fine. You can leave now."

"Your Mother had more than one secret." He says, no smile, no frown, nothing. He'd obviously read more than one of my letters... "And there's nothing I don't know about her."

"Like you ever gave a damn about my Mom", I spit the words with such ferocity I scare myself. "You never fucking knew her."

"Language boy. Anyway, I was just checking in. I'll be back soon to see how you're doing." His cryptic bullshit was really pissing me off. I hated him so much that the next set of words that pour out of my mouth are regrettable, but totally unstoppable.

"Yeah, I guess you've only come to stalk me since you got fired." And once I start, I can't start, the words come and come and come and I can't do anything to take them back, so I keep going. "Since you have no men left now and your reputations in tatters and everyone hates you, and I guess since you're wanted by the police now they might like to see you were here. They might even like that nice little photo passport of Cloud's that you keep in the dr..."

I stop. Not because I want to, but because I can't breathe. My feet are dangling from the floor and my fingers are curled against my Uncle's grasp, pulling frantically at his hands because I know if I don't free myself, I'll die right here in his grip. I kick out, blood flooding in my ears and heat rushing to my skin.

"If anyone ever finds out about anything like that..." his voice cuts through me, "then everything you hold dear will be gone. Your friends, this school, it will all go up in smoke. I'll do a lot more than blind someone."

Blackness is greeting me. The feeble attempts to free myself get weaker and weaker. I stop kicking. This is it, my mind is screaming. You've sealed your own fate. There's nothing you can do now. Stop struggling, you're just making things worse for yourself.

I hit the floor just before I pass out and breathe. Breathe! I never thought air could taste this good. It slides, cool, sweet and crisp down my windpipe and I suck it eagerly, as if it was about to run out all over again. By the time I stop coughing and my vision returns to normal, Sephiroth is gone. I feel like I want to cry, but I know better. The time for crying was long over.

Though one thing was eating away at me, gnawing like a gnat in the dark, niggling. What secrets did he mean? Although knowing my Uncle, this was a rouse to wind me up. Whatever it was, it was working. Whatever my Uncle did, he did it with a sadistic smile. This is what he was known for. To me, to the soldiers he used to work with, he was famous for it. But talking about my Mom just now, he was almost unrecognisable. His face was set and there was almost a look of hurt in his eyes that looked so alien, it shocked me. He wasn't the same man. But it can't possibly be care, because he never cared about anyone but himself. He'd always been that way. So why the expression?

Argh... this would kill me. If it wasn't already. I glanced at my watch, the hand still ticking away like nothing had happened. Time stops for no man, I guess. No man, no anything for that matter. Everything must go forwards.

Sora would be in Biology cram session now. With the Reno ass. Ugh. There was something about that man... that I just didn't... you know? And no, this is not just about that nightmare I had of him and Sora. Although it definitely didn't help.

My heart was finally settling down, like a calm after the storm, as well as before. It stopped thudding against its cage and slowed, like a tap dripping. I sighed and enjoyed the breath before heading back to the school.

Nothing was easy, was it? I mean, I know people say it, but it actually really isn't easy at all. Why can't things just be simple? When did life get so complicated?

"Since you were gone Mom," I mused aloud, a sad smile turning my lips. "Wish you were here."

**So, yes. Please read and review as always. Although I'm sure after two years some of you won't still be around, but hey, one can try :D**

**And as an apology present, I have a new story to upload as soon as I can find it. **

**Have these roses and cookies for the time being. I baked them with all the love in the world :D**


End file.
